Why Bets From J Potter Should Be Politely Refused
by Serena Bluemoon
Summary: James precisa de motivação para se apressar para conquistar a mão de Lily. Remus precisa aprender a nunca aceitar uma aposta de um Maroto. Sirius e Lily precisam ter medo. Muito medo. TRADUÇÃO! - L/J e S/R.
1. Chapter 1

**Por que Apostas com J Potter Deveriam Ser Educadamente Recusadas**

**Por RankEgg**

**Traduzida por Serena Bluemoon**

**Tradução autorizada pela autora!**

**Disclaimer:** A autora, RankEgg, não possui Harry Potter, apenas o plot desta fanfiction. A tradutora, Serena Bluemoon, não possui nem o plot, nem Harry Potter, apenas o trabalho de traduzir. Nenhuma das supracitadas ganha qualquer coisa além de satisfação pessoal e comentários.

**Avisos:** Conteúdo slash – **homem-homem**. Se **NÃO **gosta, **NÃO** leia!

Nomes, apelidos e afins mantidos no original!

**Capítulo Um**

"_Como nós acabamos aqui?" James ergueu as sobrancelhas para Remus, que estava puxando o robe mais apertadamente ao redor de seu corpo._

"_Isso é tudo sua maldita culpa." Remus murmurou, pulando de um pé para o outro para escapar do chão gelado. "Você e aquele maldito contrato." Olhando para seu relógio, ele voltou seu olhar para James, uma expressão ríspida brincando em seu rosto. "Está na hora."_

"_Certo." James suspirou, dando um passo para perto das grandiosas portas do Salão Principal. "No três?" Remus respirou profundamente uma última vez, assentindo ansiosamente para James. "Um, dois, três... Vai!"_

_Dois meses antes..._

"Remus Lupin, eu tenho uma proposta para você." James sorriu, parando na frente de Remus, com as mãos escondidas em seus bolsos. Sentado sozinho no Salão Comunal, Remus manteve seus olhos no seu livro de Poções, o leve erguer de suas sobrancelhas sendo a única indicação de que tinha escutado. "Eu temo que eu tenha perdido minha motivação para seduzir minha preciosa Lily. Agora, tão adorável quanto ela é, eu a esperaria até o fim do mundo, e temo que isso esteja me segurando. Eu preciso de algum fogo em minha barriga, algumas abelhas no meu gorro!" James exclamou, sorrindo para o calmo lobisomem, com uma disposição maníaca. Remus ergueu, pacientemente, seus olhos do livro, pensando se deveria ou não fazer a vontade de seu amigo, antes de suspirar e dar um tapinha no espaço ao seu lado.

"Você e Sirius vão acabar me matando." Remus sorriu cansadamente, colocando seu livro de poções de lado e coçando levemente o nariz. "Ou, ao menos, me fazer reprova em Poções."

"Sempre o melodramático, Moons!" James se sentou no espaço oferecido com ar aristocrático.

"Oh, e isso vem de você?" Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha. James deu de ombros, e começou a observar Remus guardar sua pena e tinta. "Vamos logo com isso, então. O que você quer que eu faça?"

James se sentou direito mais uma vez, segurando Remus pelos ombros e virando-o, de modo que estivessem de frente um para o outro. Sem remover suas mãos dos ombros do lobisomem, James começou a falar. "Eu te desafio, Remus Lupin, a compartilhar um amoroso beijo com alguém que eu escolher, antes que eu beije Lily Evans-prestes-a-ser-Potter!" James sorriu, tirando suas mãos dos ombros de Remus e abrindo os braços. "Eu vou, é claro, escolher alguém que esteja ao alcance e que você irá gostar. O beijo deve ser realizado com ambos os participantes o querendo e completamente sóbrios."

"Quem é a misteriosa 'alguém'?" os olhos de Remus se estreitaram, preocupado pelo olhar calculistas de seu amigo. Ainda assim, seu sorriso não sumiu, sempre divertido pela paixão e idéias malucas de James.

"Não, não. Não. Eu não vou te contar até você concordar com isso." James sorriu afetadamente, esticando sua mão. "Por favor, Moony? Por mim?" Embora os olhos de filhote de cachorro de James não fossem tão bons quanto os de Sirius e do próprio Remus, usualmente não era preciso muito para Remus fazer as vontades de seus amigos, e, então, com um rolar de olhos, ele também esticou sua mão. "Oba! Certo, o perdedor deverá correr pelado pelo Salão Principal, cantando 'God Save The Queen'. A punição do perdedor se aplicará, também, se os outros participantes descobrirem sobre esse acordo. Se algum de nós desistir do acordado, o desistente deverá ser enfeitiçado com roxo florescente, numa coloração permanente, sua pele ficará igual a de um réptil e irá desenvolver os pequenos olhos de uma ovelha!" James informou, realizando os feitiços apropriados ao redor de suas mãos unidas.

"Os olhos de uma ovelha? Acho que é melhor eu ganhar, então." Remus sorriu sarcasticamente, puxando sua mão para fora do aperto de James, quando o último feitiço foi lançado para fechar o acordo. Um rolo de pergaminho surgiu da ponta da varinha de James, seguido por uma pena gorda e dramática. James pegou ambos os objetos rapidamente, rabiscando o papel, antes de oferecê-lo para Remus.

"Assinatura e data, por favor." Remus suspirou, fechando os olhos, enquanto rabiscava sua assinatura na página não lida.

"Eu não acredito que você criou um contrato, Prongs, quer dizer, sério... É uma aposta, não o Tratado de Versailles." Remus girou os olhos, balançando o papel na direção de James com um sorriso.

"Esse é um negócio oficial dos Marotos. É muito mais importante do que um trivial tratado de paz." James sorriu; o sorriso se alargando quando ele viu Remus começar a ler o contrato.

"_Acordo entre Ilustríssimo James Harold Bartholomew Potter –_ James, seu nome do meio não é Bartholomew – _e Doutor Remus Jadoki Lupin – _Jadoki?" Remus pausou divertidamente, olhando para James. "De verdade, você tem alguma idéia de qual é meu nome do meio?"

"Eu sei que começa com J." James deu de ombros.

"Certo." Remus ergueu uma única sobrancelha, olhando para o contrato e continuou a ler em voz alta. "_As supracitadas partes irão competir pela afeição de certas pessoas, com o competidor mais lento sendo submetido a uma penitência, descrita em detalhes mais para frente neste documento. É necessário que os detalhes deste contrato permaneçam completamente confidencial, assim sendo, nenhuma palavra deverá ser revelada a qualquer individuo, que não o Ilustríssimo J.P. e o Doutor R.L.; nem nenhuma das partes deverá interferir no progresso de seu competidor. Desde os dias de Beedle, o Bardo, os indivíduos têm... _James? Você realmente tinha que deixar tão longo?" Remus sorriu, os olhos pulando a lição de história no meio do texto. "_As afeições do Ilustríssimo Potter deverão ser direcionadas à bela esmeralda, Lilabeth – _o nome da Lily não é Lilabeth, James – _Regina Evans-Potter, enquanto as do Doutor Lupin deverão ser direcionadas ao único, honorável –" _Remus engasgou, lendo o nome a sua frente de novo e de novo em descrença, antes de olhar para James, abrindo e fechando a boca como um peixe.

"Sirius. Como em Sirius Black. Como em Padfoot. Como em Senhor Heterossexual." Remus disse monotonamente, piscando para James.

"Bem, a não ser que você conheça algum outro Sirius Orion Black..." James sorriu, se escorando no sofá. "Além do mais, ele está mais para Senhor Qualquer Coisa Que Se Mexa."

"Prongs, você não pode estar falando sério." Remus franziu o cenho, apertando fortemente a ponta do sofá. "Eu não gosto do Pads dessa maneira, e eu não sou gay, e..."

"Espere um pouco, mocinho." James olhou ao redor, para ver se nem Lily, nem Padfoot estavam no Salão Comunal, antes de continuar. "Não pense que eu não vi os olhares que você lança ao nosso Padfoot. Se não fosse pelo fato de que eu não gostar de sodomia, eu poderia me sentir deixado um pouco de fora!" James sorriu, se deitando no colo de Remus. "Agora, qual é o problema? Você gosta dele. Você é o favorito do Pads, talvez ele também goste de você. Você está sempre falando que a única razão pela qual você não está se pegando com qualquer outra garota em Hogwarts, é por que você ainda não encontrou a certa. Bem, Pads pode ser esse alguém! Vê, estou lhe fazendo um favor."

"Não. Eu retiro. Eu não concordo com isso, absolutamente. Eu não gosto do Padfoot. Não gosto." Remus balançou a cabeça, a cabeça rodando pelo absurdo que isso tudo era. Sim, ocasionalmente ele olhava para Padfoot com o que poderia ser confundido com admiração, mas era só por que ele estava se perguntando como seu amigo conseguia cabelos tão brilhantes! E, certo, ocasionalmente ele consideraria como seria segurar uma daquelas mãos grandes e aristocráticas, mas isso não fazia dele gay...

"Você está desistindo do nosso acordo?" as sobrancelhas de James sumiram sob seu cabelo, e dentro de segundos a pele das mãos de Remus estavam, lentamente, começando a ficar escamosas.

"Não! Não." Remus sussurrou, a pele de réptil sumindo tão rapidamente quanto aparecera. "Eu vou tentar. Não por que eu gosto do Padfoot, por que eu não gosto. Apenas pela aposta. Mas, Deus, você não poderia ter me pedido para apenas seduzir uma das irmãs Prewett ou algo assim?"

"É claro que não, Moons. Eu testemunhei em primeira mão suas charmosas boas maneiras. Você pode ter qualquer garota em Hogwarts com um desse sorriso que você tem. Eu precisava encontrar alguém que lhe daria um pouco mais de trabalho, um pouco mais de esforço, então eu teria que me apressar com a Lily, mas ainda tivesse uma chance de ganhar." James cutucou Remus com o cotovelo.

"Você tem mais que uma maldita chance de ganhar." Remus resmungou sob a respiração, braços tensos em leve irritação. "Você só me pediu para roubar um beijo do maior mulherengo de Hogwarts, e se eu não conseguir, eu tenho que deixar a escola toda me ver nu. A única chance que eu tenho é se ele se tornou tão inacreditavelmente hétero, que ele acaba caindo no âmbito gay."

"Desistindo tão facilmente?" James sorriu para o lobisomem, batendo suas mãos. James, sendo o melhor amigo do anteriormente mencionado puro sangue, pensou na possibilidade de Remus estar certo; talvez a razão pela qual Sirius tinha se voltando para os homens fosse pelo excesso de contato com mulheres. Ainda assim, James não estava prestes a revelar a recente descoberta de Sirius do âmbito gay, para Remus. _Isso lhe daria uma vantagem. Como se eu fosse fazer __**isso**_. "Oh, Moons, eu mal posso esperar para te ver correndo pelo Salão Principal. Isso é motivação o bastante para agilizar essa coisa toda com Lily."

Remus empurrou a cabeça de James para fora de seu colo, erguendo-se e se virando para o Maroto ainda esparramado no sofá e se abaixando até ficar na mesma altura que ele. Respirando fundo e descansando sua mão em seu pulso por um momento, Remus pausou, tentando limpar sua mente e pensar numa maneira de sair dessa. Esticando suas costas em realização, ele sorriu, olhando para o rosto sorridente de James. "Oh, não tenha medo, Prongs. Eu vou dar uma chance a isso. De fato, eu calculo que eu posso fazê-lo iniciar o beijo." _O que vier primeiro... _Remus sorriu, fingindo confiança, quando ele viu diversão brilhar nos olhos de James.

"Mesmo?" James sorriu, se levantando para uma posição sentada. _Parece que o lado maroto dele está, finalmente, aflorando._ "Ótimo. Eu vou igualar essa aposta. O que você sugere como pagamento, Monsieur Moony?"

"Se um de nós conseguir fazer nossas vitimas nos beijarem por iniciativa própria, o perdedor terá que dançar no salão principal, ao invés de apenas correr, e convidar um professor de sua escolha para dançar." Remus sorriu divertidamente. Focando-se em seu lado maroto, ele empurrou a vozinha, que gritava obscenidades, para o fundo de sua mente, muito comprometido para que essa aposta ocorresse.

"Você está todo confiante, de repente." James apertou os olhos, inclinando a cabeça de modo pensativo, enquanto o lado maroto de Remus emergia. "Eu te amo, quando você está assim!" James rabiscou a nova clausula no final da página do documento, sorrindo enquanto enrolava o pergaminho em um rolo, colocando-o em seu bolso cuidadosamente.

"Bem, é tão improvável que Sirius me beije sem nenhum incentivo, quanto Lily Evans te beijar nos próximos cinco anos ou mais. E as chances de ela iniciar o beijo são muito, muito baixas." Remus sorriu, erguendo-se lentamente, pegando seu livro ao lado. "Que vença o melhor."

"Oh, não se preocupe, eu irei vencer." James sorriu, batendo continência para Remus. "Oh, e Moons? Eu não te daria o Sirius como objetivo se eu não achasse que ele pode gostar de você também. Eu quero que você fique envergonhado, não humilhado." James piscou, sorrindo quando Remus sibilou, se afastando calmamente. James se deitou novamente no suave sofá da Sala Comunal de Griffyndor, rindo calmamente para si mesmo. Isso ia ser divertido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dois**

"_POTTER!"_ Lily espumou, a mão solta ao redor da alça de uma pequena cesta. "Se você acha que _isso_ vai me fazer me apaixonar loucamente por você, você precisa se olhar longamente no espelho. Desista!"

Todo o Salão Principal assistia ao drama que acontecia no café da manhã, divertidos pela raiva da monitora e pela audácia do Maroto. No meio da fúria, ao lado da dupla briguenta, estavam sentados os outros Marotos. Peter mordia seu lábio, enquanto assistia James lutando uma batalha perdida, enquanto Sirius cutucava Remus, com um sorriso no rosto, e Remus continuava a comer, parecendo não notar a briga do casal (para os olhos não treinados, isso é).

"Mas, querida! Você não vê que fomos feitos um para o outro?" A voz profunda de James ecoou pelo Salão Principal, enquanto Lily batia o pé até ele, raiva emanando de todos os seus poros. Ajoelhando-se, ele sorriu para ela, segurando a mão livre de Lily. "Você podia ser a Nancy do meu Sid! A Leia do meu Hans! A Queen para meu Philip!"

"Potter, seu idiota, você está implicando que você é um mercenário, racista, assino e temerário? E que eu sou uma mulher de cinqüenta e seis anos, que irei matar, enquanto tenho casos com meus irmãos?" Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha, segurando sua caixa de coisas Trouxas ceticamente, enquanto olhava para os DVDs, chocolates trouxas, uma torradeira não mágica e uma camiseta falando 'Trouxas São Os Melhores'.

"O quê?" James entrou em pânico, procurando uma resposta apropriada em sua mente.

"Bem? Você _realmente_ sabe quem são Nancy, Sid, Leia ou Han, ou você apenas assumiu que eu cairia dramaticamente em seus braços, perante o mero pensamento de que você me ama o bastante para ter folheado um livro trouxa?" Lily perguntou sarcasticamente, apertando sua mão contra o peito dramaticamente. "Oh, James, sua dedicação à causa toca fundo no meu coração."

"Eu estava meramente dando a entender que nós somos fundamentalmente designados um para o outro, como a rainha e seu glorioso marido. Eu poderia ser seu príncipe pessoal, minha querida, seu próprio Príncipe Phillip." James sorriu, esperando que essa fosse uma resposta aceitável. Julgando pelo olhar raivoso no rosto de Lily, não era. James arrastou os pés, enquanto Lily erguia a mão rapidamente e afastava o cabelo raivosamente.

"Você não poderia estar mais errado. Eu conheci um centauro de um olho só, com problemas comportamentais, que era melhor para mim do que você." Lily sibilou, brava, pegando sua mochila do chão e jogando a cesta de presentes para o lado, discretamente pegando a barra de chocolate da Cadburry. "E, se você tivesse feito a _menor _pesquisa, você saberia que o Príncipe Phillip pode muito bem ser o homem menos desejável do mundo, do que você."

James suspirou, enquanto Lily se virava, indo para a outra ponta da mesa de Gryffindor, onde suas amigas risonhas estavam. Sentando-se novamente ao lado de Peter, James se abaixou, a cabeça descansando levemente nos braços. "Falta de sorte, amigo. Ao menos, dessa vez, ela disse que você era o segundo homem menos desejado do mundo! É um começo!" Peter sorriu aprobativamente. "Ela logo irá cair no seu charme." Peter terminou, dando tapinhas nas costas de James.

"Esperançosamente, não tão logo..." Remus murmurou, escondendo seu sorriso atrás de uma colher cheia de cereal, enquanto Sirius olhava para ele curiosamente.

"Como que aquilo não funcionou? Eu comprei chocolates para ela, maldição, isso deveria funcionar com as mulheres!" James espumou, batendo um pulso na mesa, desapontadamente.

"Se você estivesse seduzindo o Moony, talvez." Sirius riu, cutucando o lobisomem com o ombro. Remus sorriu para James, tomando um gole de seu suco de abóbora. "Oh, meu Lírio, minha preciosa, nós fomos feitos um para o outro!" Sirius latiu, se jogando em cima de um risonho Remus. "Eu sou _fundamentalmente_ designado para você." Ele riu, o rosto separado por centímetros do de Remus, enquanto ele sorria, pegando uma jarra na mesa. "Moony, meu querido, eu posso ter sua mão em casamento, em troca desse fantástico tubo de chocolate?"

"Como eu sonharia em recusar tão generosa oferta?" Remus sorriu, rindo e rezando para que não estivesse corado, enquanto Sirius se jogava no lobisomem.

"Você casaria com ele por causa de um tubo de Nutella?" Peter sorriu, engolindo seu chocolate quente. "O que diabos você faria por um daqueles pátios de chocolate?"

"Eu temo que essa seja uma conversa inapropriada para se ter no café da manhã, Peter." Remus sorriu largamente, não percebendo o corar que Sirius adquirira ao seu lado. James, entretanto, notou, não que ele fosse contar a Remus. Essa seria uma vantagem muito grande para o lobisomem, e não seria bom.

Sirius olhou para Remus por um momento, um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto, antes de perceber que estava encarando. Olhando ao redor da mesa, para ver se alguém tinha percebido, ele bateu em seus joelhos, precisando escapar. "Oh, porcaria. Eu esqueci meu dever de feitiços no dormitório..." Sirius franziu o cenho. Ele se ergueu, descartando seu guardanapo, enquanto saia do banco, inclinando-se contra Remus para roubar uma torrada.

"Eu preciso passar no dormitório, também." Peter disse, se levantando e saindo do banco com menos graça. "Vocês vão vir?" Remus gesticulou na direção da sua tigela cheia de cereal, enquanto James balançava a cabeça. "Nos vemos em Feitiços, então." Os dois foram embora, deixando Remus sorrindo afetadamente para James.

"Eu não sei por que você está me olhando assim." James bufou, mastigando sua torrada raivosamente. "Não é como se algo tivesse mudado."

"Talvez não." Remus respondeu, gesticulando com sua colher na direção da saída do salão. "Mas se essa refeição provou algo, é que eu estou consideravelmente bem mais longe com Sirius do que você está com Lily."

"Há uma linha muito fina entre amor e ódio. Há um grande penhasco entre amizade e amor, entretanto." James mostrou a língua, perfurando seu bacon frustradamente e colocando uma quantidade muito grande na boca.

"Por essa lógica, você e Snape estão há meros dias de anunciar seus planos de casamento." Remus afirmou, limpando sua boca casualmente, enquanto James fingia que ia vomitar, pondo uma mão na frente da boca, para evitar que o bacon se espalhasse. Engolindo o bacon, ele olhou para Remus.

"Retire isso." James disse acusatoriamente.

"Me obrigue." Remus mostrou a língua, pegando a mochila. "Vamos, iremos nos atrasar para Feitiços."

"Eu não posso acreditar que você disse que eu deveria me casar com o Seboso. Você, senhor, não tem conceito de amor." James bufou, enquanto eles saiam do salão principal, empurrado levemente Remus com o ombro. "Sério, eu e Seboso..."

"Para ser justo, ele provavelmente lhe beijaria antes da Lily o fazer." Remus murmurou, rindo quando James congelou, um olhar ofendido em seu rosto. "Eu só estou brincando, James." Ele sorriu, este se alargando quando James sorriu suavemente. "Ele _definitivamente_ te beijaria antes da Lily." Remus estava correndo antes de terminar a frase, a força de lobisomem garantindo que ele estivesse fora do corredor, antes que James registrasse o que tinha sido dito.

"_**Remus Lupin!**_"

[...]

Remus suspirou, enquanto ele se sentava na biblioteca aquela noite, mordendo seu lábio, enquanto se inclinava sobre o pergaminho nervosamente. Tendo terminado seu dever de Feitiços, ele estava trabalhando em algo bem mais importante e complicado.

Seduzir Sirius Black.

Pegando sua pena mais uma vez, Remus depositou a ponta dela no pergaminho, tentando formar um plano em sua mente. Ele não era James; ele não conseguiria 'improvisar' e esperar pelo melhor. Remus sabia que ele tinha apenas uma chance nisso, senão uma amizade seria quebrada e ele nunca mais seria capaz de olhar Sirius ou James nos olhos.

Ainda assim, uma vozinha relativamente calma na cabeça de Remus ficava repetindo que tudo valeria a pena, se funcionasse.

Respirando fundo pela última vez, Remus começou a escrever, tentando não esquecer nada importante, enquanto bolava seu plano.

**Seduzindo Sirius, Lista do que fazer**

_-Me esforçar se eu definitivamente quiser beijar Sirius;_

_-Flertar com Sirius (abandonar o navio se o homem que flertaria com uma pedra não corresponder);_

_-Persuadir Sirius a sair do armário (ou abandonar o navio se ele manter que é cem por cento hétero);_

_-Sair do armário para Sirius e Peter (Peter é essencial, nada de se assumir apenas para Sirius, ou você vai acabar pulando nele);_

_-Fazer Sirius se apaixonar loucamente por mim (ou abandonar o navio se ele não se apaixonar);_

_-Ter esperanças de que Sirius me beije (ou abandonar o navio quando ele beijar algum outro cara/garota ao invés);_

_-Rir enquanto James dança pelo salão principal nu (ou eu mesmo dançar pelo salão, abandonar o navio);_

_-Navegar para o pôr do sol com Sirius no, esperançosamente, navio não abandonado._

Remus suspirou, correndo os olhos pela lista mais uma vez. Seus lábios se crisparam, enquanto ele lia o primeiro item novamente, e o riscou imediatamente. Não havia dúvidas, não importava o que ele tinha dito à James, que ele definitivamente iria querer beijar Sirius.

Normalmente, isso teria sido um problema. Afinal, Sirius era um garoto. Entretanto, era significantemente mais fácil pelo fato de que Remus era gay. Não que ele já tivesse dito a alguém. Oh, é claro que não. Bem, exceto as pessoas que ele tinha namorado, mas era bem a baixo da média. Ninguém, exceto aqueles três, e certamente nenhum de seus amigos. Ele não achava que tivesse dado tantas dicas, então James tinha entendido tudo bem rápido, por mérito próprio.

Remus estava bastante satisfeito com seu status de solteiro em curto prazo, ao menos, Sirius deveria ser inatingível. Seus poucos e breves romances, tinham ocorrido durante os verões; ele não tinha tempo o bastante longe dos Marotos para ter um relacionamento com alguém, o que era o por que um relacionamento com Sirius não seria apenas muito desejado, como também prático.

Remus pegou um momento para si, sorrindo ao imaginar os possíveis benefícios dessa aposta. Enquanto, anteriormente, ele estivera mais do que feliz em apenas se sentar e olhar para Sirius, a pequena competição de James fazia seu desejo de fazer mais do que apenas olhar, muito mais forte. Se – e era um grande 'se' – Sirius estivesse interessado em mais do que apenas amizade... Bem, ele teria que aprender alguns feitiços de silêncio bastante fortes, de modo que ele pudesse fazer todas as coisas que imaginou sem interrupções.

O leve som de passos alertou Remus de que ele não estava mais sozinho. Sorrindo, ele manteve seus olhos nos papéis. "Olá, Sid. Ou você é a Nancy?"

"Olá, Casanova." James sorriu afetadamente, inclinando-se sobre o ombro de Remus, enquanto o beliscava em vingança. "Você fez uma 'lista do que fazer' para sua vida amorosa? Que romântico." Ele enrugou o nariz, dando a volta na mesa para se sentar do outro lado.

"É pragmático." Remus sorriu, empurrando o assento do outro lado com o pé. _Além do mais, eu preciso de toda a ajuda que eu conseguir._

"Pragmático não quer dizer nada no mundo do amor, Moony. Você não pode planejar sua vida amorosa, você tem que agir por instinto!"

"Como você fez essa manhã?" Remus sorriu suavemente. "Talvez, se você pegasse um momento para pensar na melhor aproximação, você poderia..."

"Eu não vou tirar toda a paixão do cortejo e substituí-la com uma investida vazia e organizada na minha pobre Lily!" James riu, pegando o pergaminho da mão de Remus. "_Navegar para o pôr do sol com Sirius no, esperançosamente, navio não abandonado._ Se Sirius for te levar para qualquer lugar, Rem, não será em um navio. Ou será uma vassoura ou uma moto."

"Eu não quis dizer literalmente, Prongs." Remus sorriu, pegando o pergaminho de volta. "É uma metáfora."

"É o que todos dizem." James zombou. "Vamos tentar outro método lingüístico. Remus é um apaixonado, como um dragão obcecado por..."

"Por mim, é claro." Sirius se intrometeu, entrando no pequeno espaço da biblioteca silenciosamente, rindo quando viu as expressões de choque no rosto de James e Remus. Remus colocou o pergaminho rapidamente em seu bolso, exalando tremulamente quando teve certeza de que Sirius não o tinha visto. "Como o resto da população de Hogwarts, o velho Moony não é resistente ao meu suave chame, não é, querido?" Sirius clamou, passando os braços ao redor do torso de Remus.

"É claro que não." Remus respondeu secamente, reganhando sua compostura, fazendo Sirius lhe soltar. "Como eu poderia resistir a esse cabelo desleixado e total falta de ética?"

"Isso machucou bem aqui." Sirius fez bico, apertando suas mãos contra seu coração dramaticamente. "E eu aqui, pensando que nosso amor era infindável."

"Só até eu encontrar alguém com um cabelo melhor."

"Bem, então, eu estou segurou pelo resto da vida, desde que você deve saber que não há ninguém no mundo com um cabelo melhor do que esse magnífico cabelo comprido." Sirius sorriu, pegando os livros de Remus e os colando na mochila. "Então, por quem Remus está tão apaixonado quanto um dragão obcecado?"

"Apaixonado quanto um dragão obcecado é uma analogia horrível. Eu nunca encontrei um dragão apaixonado." Remus retorquiu, pegando seus livros de volta e os espalhando novamente pela mesa.

"Claramente você tem passado bastante tempo com dragões." James estremeceu, batendo sua pena na mesa em diversão, enquanto observava Remus e Sirius pôr e tirar os livros da mochila de Remus.

"Padfoot, eu preciso escrever minha lição de Transfiguração!"

"A biblioteca me deixa nauseado." Sirius choramingou, pegando os livros de Remus e os colocando dentro da própria mochila. "Nós vamos lá para fora, para que você possa me contar por que você é um dragão apaixonado."

"Não, você vai lá para fora, e você pode levar James com você, se quiser, mas eu vou ficar aqui, como o dragão apaixonado que sou."

"Não há por que você ficar aqui, se eu estou com seus livros!" Sirius sorriu, tirando sua mochila de alcance.

"Sirius, isso é uma biblioteca. Há vários livros que eu posso pegar emprestado."

"Droga." Sirius franziu o cenho, os ombros caindo levemente. Ele gesticulou na direção de James, e os dois se levantaram, andando na direção da saída. "Você não tem graça, Moony."

"Nenhuma." Remus respondeu curtamente, os olhos nunca deixando seu pergaminho, enquanto ignorava o olhar de cachorro chutado de Sirius. O sangue puro suspirou, abrindo a porta para deixar James sair, antes de voltar para o momento.

"Por quem você está apaixonado?" ele perguntou curiosamente, os olhos presos no rosto de Remus. O lobisomem parou de escrever, olhando momentaneamente para Sirius.

"Oh, ninguém que você conhece." Mentiu, voltando para sua lição, enquanto Sirius franzia o cenho, seguindo James e saindo da biblioteca. Remus suspirou, pegando um momento para se recompor, antes de voltar para sua lição, a mente funcionando a mil por hora em confusão e idéias.

[...]

Duas horas mais tarde, Remus voltou para um dormitório vazio, andando em direção a sua cama, cansado. Espreguiçando-se languidamente, ele inclinou a cabeça, olhando curiosamente para um pacote sobre sua cama. Abrindo-o rapidamente, ele sorriu, examinando a grande caixa de melhores doces da Dedos De Mel, enquanto lia o bilhete preso.

_Que diabos você __**faria**__ por um desses chocolates? Agora eu estou curioso._

_SB_

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Três**

James entrou no quarto alguns minutos mais tarde, observando Remus comer seu chocolate com um olhar de surpresa em seu rosto. "Maldição."

"Você quer chocolate, James? Eu tenho um monte..." Remus sorriu, correndo um dedo pela barra. "Agora, eu me pergunto quem poderia ter me dado isso?" seu sorriso se alargou, dando mais uma mordida na barra de chocolate. "Eu sinceramente espero que você tenha praticado sua dança, Prongs, por que McGonagall não ficará feliz com uma dança nua e falha."

"Então ele te deu chocolate, isso não quer dizer nada... Não é como se fosse jóia..." James rosnou, se jogando em sua cama.

"Bem, eu não vejo Lily te dando chocolate." Remus respondeu presunçosamente, dando mais uma mordida em seu chocolate. James se sentou, olhando para o chocolate com um sorriso em seu rosto.

"Isso é por que eu sou o homem do nosso relacionamento, e é sempre o parceiro mais forte que dá chocolate de presente para o submisso!" James riu, pulando em sua cama.

"Isso é besteira, James." Remus zombou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"Não, não é. Sirius é, claramente, o dominante no seu relacionamento." James sorriu afetadamente, levantando-se do lado oposto de Remus com um olhar triunfante em seu rosto.

"Eu não estou tendo essa conversa." Remus respondeu, pegando um livro em sua cabeceira e o folheando. "E você está errado."

"Eu definitivamente não estou errado. Sirius é como eu; ele é o homem equivalente em seu relacionamento."

"Você é implicando que você será o dominante no seu futuro relacionamento com a Lily?" Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha, sorrindo quando James sorriu desdenhosamente.

"Mais dominante do que você." James mostrou a língua, virando a cabeça quando ouvir a porta ser aberta. "PETE!" Peter congelou, um animalzinho na frente dos faróis, quando ele reconheceu _aquele_ tom de voz. _Aquele_ tom de voz que claramente mostrava que o quer que fosse lhe ser pedido, não seria prazeroso. Peter escorregou na direção da porta lentamente, antes de James se erguer num pulo, bloqueando a passagem. "Não, não, não, Peter, meu querido Wormtail, eu preciso da sua assistência." James sorriu, andando na direção de Peter, que deu alguns passos para trás lentamente. "Eu preciso da sua opinião _profissional_. Você poderia me fornecer seu infindável conhecimento?"

"..." Peter, olhando de James para Remus e de volta para James, assentiu nervosamente, parecendo muito confuso.

"Fantástico! Na amizade entre Sirius e Remus, quem é o mais dominante?" James perguntou, um olhar interessado dominando suas feições.

"Er... Por quê?"

"O motivo da minha curiosidade não é importante. De todo modo, quem você acha, Sirius ou Remus?" Peter pareceu confuso, então James continuou, enquanto Remus escondia o rosto no travesseiro, embaraçado. "Digamos que os dois ficassem bêbados, e acidentalmente transassem. Quem seria o ativo?"

"_James!_" Remus sibilou, jogando seu travesseiro na cabeça do sangue-puro.

"Eu não me sinto confortável respondendo essa pergunta." Peter guinchou, tentando desesperadamente passar por James. Remus interveio, tentando falar com Peter de onde estava sentado, do outro lado do quarto.

"Peter, você não tem que responder se você não..."

"Você não tem escolha! Responda!" James interrompeu Remus, dominando todo o campo de visão de Peter.

"Err..."

"**AGORA!**"

"Remus? Por que ele é todo lupino e lobos são mais fortes nas luas cheias e Sirius geralmente faz o que Remus pede e eu estou chutando, pela sua cara, que eu escolhi a resposta errada?" Peter tagarelou, apertando-se quando viu o olhar de desprazer no rosto de James.

"Sim. Sim, você escolheu." James franziu o cenho, passando uma mão, cansadamente, pelo cabelo.

"... Posso ir agora?"

"Sim. Sim, pode." Peter desviou de James, correndo pela porta rapidamente, acenando embaraçadamente para Remus.

Remus se sentou quietamente em sua cama, mastigando seu chocolate, enquanto James afundava. "Sirius teria concordado comigo." James resmungou se sentando ao lado de Remus e pegando um pedaço de chocolate.

"Talvez." Remus disse, guardando a caixa de chocolate sob sua cama, antes de se inclinar para mais perto de James, sorrindo largamente. "Mas isso por que ele não experimentou a submissão, ao estilo Moony." James estremeceu, e Remus saiu correndo do quarto, descendo as escadas.

"Remus! Você realmente tinha que me dar essa imagem mental?" James estremeceu, antes de também correr escada à baixo, atacando Remus, derrubando-o. "Isso não foi legal." Resmungou, socando o braço de Remus.

Remus riu, antes de uma voz aguda soar pelo Salão Comunal. "Potter! Que diabos você está fazendo com o pobre Remus? Você poderia tê-lo machucado!"

"Lily, eu não preciso de proteção." Remus sorriu, observado James se afastar de si em um pulo, enquanto Lily se aproximava. A ruiva o ignorou, andando até James e o cutucando no peito.

"Você não vai fazer isso de novo!" ela sibilou, cutucando-o a cada palavra.

"Sim, Evans. Posso dizer que você está positivamente encantadora?" James sorriu timidamente, correndo uma mão pelo cabelo, esperançosamente.

"Não, não pode." Lily resmungou, soprando o cabelo para fora dos olhos. "E não corra a mão pelo seu cabelo, seu idiota! Fica melhor quando você o deixa quieto." Lily se afastou, a saia balançando, enquanto ela saia do salão comunal.

"E eu sou o submisso?" Remus sorriu afetadamente da sua posição no chão, afastando-se de James. "Cuidado, Potter, você não quer a Lily brigando com você de novo!" ele sorriu mais, aceitando a mão que lhe era oferecida. James o ajudou até a metade do caminho, antes de deixá-lo cair de novo.

"É isso o que você ganha por ser espertinho comigo." James resmungou, antes de suas pernas serem forçadas para frente pelo calcanhar de Remus.

"E é isso o que você ganha por ser impossível." Remus imitou, mostrando a língua. "Vamos, nós temos aula de Astronomia em alguns minutos. Vamos apenas concordar que eu estou certo, e acabar logo com isso." Remus sorriu, enquanto se levantava, James imitando o movimento.

"Até parece." James respondeu, sorrindo. "Porém, eu gostaria de esquecer os detalhes da sua vida sexual, se possível, então nós poderíamos concordar que você é assexuado e acabar com essa bagunça." James anunciou, saindo do Salão Comunal e levando Remus consigo, cantando à plenos pulmões para evitar qualquer argumento que Remus tivesse.

[...]

A aula de Astronomia se arrastou, antes de o relógio marcar dez horas, a escura noite de inverno permitindo que todos fizessem bem seus mapas antes das altas horas requeridas no verão. James, Remus e Sirius estavam juntos, aproveitando a noite relativamente calma e branda, antes de serem interrompidos por outra voz.

"Remus! Como você está hoje?" uma Ravenclaw sorriu, James e Sirius franzindo o cenho, tentando se lembrar o nome dela. Atrás dela estavam outras três garotas, mochilas cheias ao máximo indicando que também eram Ravenclaw.

"Boa noite, Emily. Eu estou bem, obrigado, e você?" Remus sorriu em resposta, virando-se de um confuso Sirius para sorrir para Ravenclaw do sexto ano.

"Eu estou ótima, embora ver você sempre deixe as coisas um pouco melhores!" Emily sorriu, repousando uma mão, levemente, no braço de Remus. "De todo modo, eu estava conversando com a Madame Prince, e ela mencionou que você está com a cópia de Os Segredos do Perfeito Movimento da Varinha – é ótimo encontrar um seguidor de Alberto Calvari! Enfim, nós estávamos pensando se você gostaria de se juntar à nós na terça-feira, para uma discussão de alguns outros trabalhos dele, para alguns créditos extras em Feitiços."

"Reeemus! Divirta-me!" Sirius interrompeu, tentando conseguir a atenção de Remus de volta.

"Dê-me um momento, Pads. Uma discussão com as adoráveis moças seria muito bom, de verdade." Remus sorriu, mexendo em sua mochila para tirar a mão de Emily de seu braço.

"Fantástico! Qual seria a hora mais conveniente para você?" uma das outras garotas perguntou, dando um passo para frente para sorrir para Remus.

"Emma, Remus é muito ocupado e..."

"Como amanhã à noite soa?"

"Não me obrigue fazer isso, Lupin..." Remus lançou um olhar exasperado para Sirius, antes de sorrir levemente.

"Melhor ainda, nós podíamos matar a partida de Quadribol no domingo; Gryffindor vai jogar contra Hufflepuff, tenho certeza de que minha presença não será necessária..." Remus sorriu, curioso com o que ia acontecer. James ofegou, horrorizado que alguém escolheria conversas intelectualidades à Quadribol.

"Aguamenti localis situlas!" Sirius gritou, e imediatamente pequenos baldes apareceram sobre a cabeça de cada uma das garotas de Ravenclaw, jogando água nelas repetidamente. Gritos agudos soaram, e Sirius observou com um sorriso presunçoso, enquanto as Ravenclaws ficavam cada vez mais molhadas, até que a voz forte e varinha poderosa de uma das Ravenclaws o fez franzir o cenho.

"Reverso!" Emily gritou, agitando sua varinha na direção de Sirius. Os baldes sobre as cabeças das garotas viraram, voando pelo céu escuro da noite para se posicionarem sobre Sirius, Remus e James.

"Oh! Remus, me desculpe..."

"... Nós só queríamos acertar Black! Aqui, deixe-me pegar sua camisa..."

"... Não, não, permita-me..." Sirius bufou, enquanto as garotas aglomeravam-se ao redor de Remus, e o seguravam pelo braço.

"Deixem-no em paz." Sirius rosnou, enquanto James anulava o feitiço, os baldes sumindo no ar. Um vento gelado soprou e os seis estudantes encharcados se arrepiaram, as garotas olhando feio para Sirius, enquanto se desculpavam com Remus mais uma vez e corriam para dentro.

James balançou a varinha, tentando secar os três, antes de bufar ao perceber que as Ravenclaws tinha tornado tal ato impossível. Tremendo por causa do vento, James cruzou os braços, olhando feio tanto para Remus quanto para Sirius.

"É por isso que eu digo: NUNCA APRONTE COM RAVENCLAWS, Padfoot!" James rosnou, balançando a cabeça para tirar o excesso de água. "Remus Lupin, o que você estava pensando quando falou que ia matar o Quadribol! BLASFÊMIA! Para os quarto, os dois!" James andou entre os dois, Remus e Sirius sorrindo timidamente para o outro, enquanto seus dentes batiam de frio.

Ao chegarem ao dormitório, James balançou a cabeça, livrando seu cabelo de mais água. "O banheiro é meu!" ele disparou na direção da porta, poças se formando pelo caminho, enquanto ele fechava a porta ruidosamente.

Remus olhou para Sirius, notando a poça de água se formando aos seus pés. "Nós precisamos tirar essas roupas molhadas."

"Sim, mama Moony." Sirius sorriu afetadamente, cutucando Remus com o ombro. "Você podia ficar com 'o quarto', eu vou me trocar na minha cama; isso exige um equilíbrio muito bom e, seja abençoado, Moony, seu equilíbrio não é dos melhores." Sirius pegou seu pijama do pé da cama, sorrindo enquanto fechava as cortinas. Colocando sua cabeça para fora, ele piscou para Remus. "Não vale olhar, Rem. Eu sei que sou irresistível e tudo mais, mas nós sequemos tomamos café ainda!"

"Nós tomamos café juntos todas as manhãs, Sirius." Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha, pegando uma toalha e passando-a pelo cabelo.

"Fora da questão. Não nós '_tomamos café'_." Sirius sorriu largamente, puxando sua cabeça de volta para trás das cortinas. "Ainda."

"Certo." Remus sorriu, ficando de costas para as cortinas fechadas de Sirius. Desesperado para se livrar das roupas molhadas, ele pegou seu próprio pijama, tirando o uniforme rapidamente.

"Oh, caralho..." Remus olhou por sobre o ombro quando ouviu o xingamento, os olhos arregalados quando viu um Sirius nu segurando na cortina desesperadamente, enquanto ele caia da cama. Caindo de bruços, Sirius pegou um travesseiro e cobriu sua dignidade.

Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha, enquanto Sirius congelava, segurando um travesseiro protetoramente sobre sua virilha, enquanto girava para ficar sobre suas costas. Remus se moveu na direção dele, segurando seu pijama precariamente sobre suas próprias partes intimas, enquanto tentava evitar as risadas de escapar.

"Er..." Remus e Sirius se sobressaltaram com o barulho na porta, e olharam nesta direção, apenas para ver um muito confuso e levemente divertido Peter. "Eu vou, er, só... Uh..." Remus olhou para baixo, percebendo que tanto ele e Sirius estavam nus, e molhados. Sirius pareceu chegar rapidamente à mesma conclusão, e seus olhos se arregalaram com essa percepção.

"Oh! Não estávamos..." Remus começou, antes de Sirius começar a falar.

"Não! Nós nos molhamos, e eu acabei caindo e eu aconteci de estar pelado, e o Remus também aconteceu de estar pelado e, aí, bem..."

"Certo..." Peter disse preocupadamente, pegando seu livro de feitiço e saindo do quarto. "Eu vou apenas... er... Deixá-los para suas nudezas..."

Assim que Peter saiu, Sirius e Remus permaneceram em silêncio, Remus tentando desesperadamente não olhar para o corpo majestoso de Sirius, completamente ignorante do fato de que Sirius estava olhando-o desavergonhadamente. "Certo. Eu vou... Me vestir..." Remus murmurou, os olhos em qualquer lugar que não Sirius, enquanto arrastava os pés sua cama.

"Parece uma ótima idéia, embora consideravelmente menos divertida do que as outras opções!" Sirius riu, a voz falhando levemente, enquanto se levantava e ia na direção da própria cama. "É uma pena que não tenhamos um daqueles leques cômicos, Moony. Eu podia fazer um show e tanto pra você." Ele piscou, fechando as cortinas ao redor da sua cama mais uma vez.

Mordendo seu lábio com força, para impedir um gemido de escapar de sua boca, Remus pulou em sua própria cama e colocou seu pijama, resmungando baixinho sobre idiotas bonitos, que eram muito atraentes para o próprio bem.

[...]

_Enquanto isso..._

James estava parado no banheiro, completamente seco e levemente preocupado.

Ele tinha bisbilhotado no dormitório apenas alguns momentos antes, por causa de um baque alto, seguido da voz de Peter. Olhando por entre a porta e a parede, ele pôde ver tanto Sirius quanto Remus, que estavam nus, tornando a voz de Peter ainda mais confusa. Nenhum dos dois o percebeu, Remus estava muito envolvido em olhar para o teto, enquanto os olhos de Padfoot nunca deixavam Moony.

Seus olhos estavam virtualmente rastejando pela pele de Remus, seguindo cada gota de água por seu pescoço, descendo suas costelas, até que chegava ao quadril, descendo a perna dele tão, tão lentamente. Os olhos de Sirius subiram tão desesperadamente, mapeando cada centímetro do corpo de Remus naqueles breves momentos, até que pousaram no rosto dele. Sirius o olhou desarvegonhadamente, salvo pelo conhecimento de que Remus estava muito distraído para notá-lo, e examinou seu rosto com uma intensidade aterrorizante.

Foi um olhar que mandou tremores de medo pela espinha de James. Aquele não era um olhar de que Padfoot seria paciente. Era um olhar que dizia que Padfoot ia pular em Moony brevemente. O que significava que Lily teria que pular em James mais brevemente ainda. A probabilidade dessa demonstração de amor sem precedentes de Lily era muito baixa.

Momentos de desespero pediam por medidas desesperadas.

James Poter, mestre da espontaneidade, ia planejar. E, maldição, ia ser o melhor plano para seduzir Lily de todos os tempos.

_Continua..._

Desculpem a demora para essa atualização acontecer. Fiquei enrolada com várias coisas para a faculdade, e não tive tempo de sentar e traduzir antes. Vou tentar traduzir o próximo capítulo ainda nesse fim de semana, para compensar por essas semanas todas sem atualização, mas não prometo. Juro que vou me esforçar para fazer acontecer.

De todo modo, obrigada pelos comentários e espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo tanto quanto eu gostei de traduzi-lo. Comentem! (:

RankEgg, thank _you_ for allowing me translate it and take the time to come and check this. I hope I'm entitling to your amazing fiction!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Quatro**

_**Plano Para Seduzir Lily e Fazê-la Se Apaixonar Perdidamente Por Mim**_

_Levá-la para uma volta romântica de vassoura, para mostrar a ela meu lado sensível e minha habilidade incrível em uma vassoura._

_Fazer uma serenata para ela com uma música que eu escrevi especialmente para ela; quanto mais pessoas por perto, melhor, já que ela se sentirá especial se houver pessoas lá para ver o quanto eu a amo._

_Salvá-la uma criatura perigosa (não muito perigosa, já que Lily ou eu mesmo podemos acabar machucados, mas perigosa o bastante para ser ameaçadora)._

_Fazê-la ser seqüestrada por alguém mal, então salvá-la dramaticamente para fazê-la ver quão forte e maravilhoso eu sou._

_Cair dramaticamente em uma fonte juntos; emergir todo molhado e delicioso, para que ela não sonhe em resistir a mim (se garantir de que a blusa dela é branca para benefícios adicionais)._

_Beijá-la apaixonadamente, enquanto a água pinga de nossos corpos sexys._

[...]

James leu a lista novamente, mordendo o lábio. "Tem certeza de que isso vai funcionar, Padfoot?"

"Nunca tive tanta certeza de algo, Prongs." Sirius sorriu largamente, apontando para a lista. "Nenhuma garota vai resistir a você depois disso."

[...]

Remus estava parado na janela, as sobrancelhas quase tocando seu cabelo, enquanto ele observava James e Lily na vassoura do lado de fora. Lily estava sentada na frente de James, os olhos fechados apertadamente, enquanto ela gritava a plenos pulmões.

"JAMES POTTER, ME DEIXE DESCER OU EU VOU FAZER HIPOGRIFOS TE VIOLENTARAM DURANTE O SONO! COLOQUE-ME NO CHÃO OU EU VOU COLOCAR SEUS OLHOS EM UM RALADOR DE QUEIJO, ENQUANTO ELES AINDA ESTÃO NA SUA CABEÇA! POUSE ESSA COISA OU EU VOU CORTAR SUAS GENITAIS, DÁ-LAS AOS ELFOS DOMÉSTICOS E OBRIGÁ-LOS A COLOCAR NO CAFÉ DA MANHÃ!" Lily gritou, enquanto mais e mais pessoas se juntavam para ver o que estava acontecendo.

"_A whole new woooooooorld! A magic place I never knew!"_ James cantou, realizando uma Finta de Wronski, enquanto Lily gritava ainda mais alto.

Remus ouviu uma risada atrás de si, e se virou para ver Sirius lá, um sorriso divertido em seu rosto. "O que ele está fazendo?" Remus perguntou, balançando a cabeça. "Ele quer se matar?"

"Ele está levando a Evans para um passeio romântico de vassoura, para mostrar a ela o lado sensível dele e suas habilidades incríveis em uma vassoura." Sirius sorriu afetadamente, andando para ficar do lado de Remus. "Oh, ela parece doente lá em cima, brilhante."

"O que você fez?" Remus perguntou, o cenho se franzindo zombeteiramente. "Eu preciso me preocupar?"

"Não, é claro que não, Moony! Eu só dei alguns conselhos sobre encontros para James." Sirius sorriu maldosamente, passando um braço ao redor dos ombros de Remus e guiando-o para longe da janela. "Além do mais, todos nós sabemos que a Lily vai ficar com James _eventualmente_, então mais algumas semanas de espera não irão machucá-lo tanto..."

"Sirius..." Remus gemeu, dando um olhar de desaprovação para seu amigo divertido.

"Foi idéia dele! Tudo na lista foi idéia dele. Eu apenas o encorajei!" Sirius sorriu largamente, empurrando Remus na cama. "Não se esqueça disso. Essa é a idéia que James tem de romance. Eu nunca vou entender aquele cara..."

"Lily vai matá-lo. Isso se a McGonagall não pegá-lo primeiro." Remus suspirou, observando James rodopiar com Lily no céu. "Quanto tempo ele planeja mantê-la lá?"

"Até ela se apaixonar loucamente por ele." Sirius sorriu, sentando-se ao lado de Remus. "Seria quase romântico, se não fosse pelo fato de que ele a seqüestrou, a forçou montar a vassoura e a submeteu às suas, francamente, péssimas habilidades musicais."

"Pobre Lily." A vassoura sumiu de visão, fazendo Remus franzir levemente o cenho. Ao ouvir James gritar como uma garotinha, ele se ergueu em um pulo e correu até a janela. "Oh, meu..."

"O quê?" Sirius se ergueu, indo para o lado de Remus. "Oh, cara..."

Em baixo da janela, estava um James desanimado e uma Lily chorosa e furiosa, que estava gritando a plenos pulmões, enquanto James tentava conjurar baldes de água. Entre eles, estava a vassoura carbonizada de James, ainda soltando fumaça do que obviamente tinha sido um feitiço de Lily, dada a direção que a varinha dela ainda estava apontando.

"Ela explodiu a vassoura dele?" Sirius assobiou surpreso. "O que James vê nessa mulher? Maluca..."

"Sacha, não!" James chorou, pegando as cinzas de sua amada vassoura com um tremor. "Por que, Deus, por quê?"

"Então, acho que o plano de 'levar a Evans em uma volta romântica de vassoura para mostrar a ela meu lado sensível e minhas habilidades incríveis em uma vassoura' não deu certo?" Remus perguntou para Sirius, que estava parado ao seu lado, rindo.

"Não tenha medo, querido Remus, ainda há muito mais de onde isso veio. Apenas espere para ver as idéias três e quatro. Oh, na verdade, você gosta da Evans, né? Então, você provavelmente não vai gostar da idéia três, mas vai valer a pena assistir mesmo assim..." Sirius sorriu, pegando o braço de Remus. "Vem, vamos assistir a Minnie acabar com ele!"

[...]

Depois da furiosa demonstração de como Lily não gostou das habilidades românticas de James Potter, McGonnagall concordou (depois de muitos gritos e punições) mudar o próximo jogo de Quadril, Gryffindor VS Hufflepuff, para Hufflepuff VS Slytherin, para dar tempo a James de comprar uma nova vassoura.

Os Marotos subiram as arquibancadas do campo de Quadribol, James e Sirius murmurando apressadamente sobre o resultado do jogo. Por mais que, inegavelmente, o jogo de Hufflepuff VS Slytherin fosse importante para as chances de Gryffindor ganhar a Competição das Casas, Remus estava distraído por coisas bem mais importantes.

Sentando-se, Remus não conseguia manter sua perna esquerda parada, a balançando num ritmo nervoso, apenas se acalmando quando Peter expressou deleitosamente, que ele finamente estava 'entrando no espírito do Quadribol'. Acalmando-se, Remus tentou ouvir a tagarelice de Sirius sobre as diferentes formações que Hufflepuff preferia, esperando impacientemente para que os times aparecessem.

O jogo começou monotonamente, embora se alguém ouvisse os comentários de James, teria acreditado ser o melhor jogo de Quadribol da história. Remus assistiu com pouca atenção, antes de seu olhar sair da ação, propositalmente.

Olhando para o goleiro de Hufflepuff, Remus inclinou a cabeça, correndo seus olhos de cima a baixo do garoto alto, na vassoura. _Bem, ele não é ruim, mas ele não é o Sirius..._

"Moony? Por que você está olhando pro Abbott?" Sirius cutucou Remus, apontando para o gol oposto, onde os artilheiros e apanhadores estavam voando. "A ação toda está rolando do outro lado."

"Oh! Valeu, Padfoot." Remus alterou seu campo de visão, observando o lado do campo de Slytherin, antes de permitir seus olhos voltarem para o lado do campo onde Abbott estava voando.

"Remus!" Sirius acertou Remus no estômago, apontando para Richard Abbott. "O que tem de tão interessante nele, huh?"

"Oh, nada, Padfoot." Remus tirou, lentamente, seus olhos de Abbott, olhando brevemente para Sirius. "Ele é até que bom em Quadribol."

"O artilheiro não chegou perto dele ainda!"

"Oh..." Remus deu de ombros, voltando a olhar para o goleiro de propósito, deixando Sirius notar que estava olhando o goleiro de cima a baixo. Sirius olhou para Abbott com um franzir de cenho, inclinando a cabeça para ter a mesma visão que seu amigo.

"As pernas dele são meio curtas, não?" Sirius comentou, fechando um olho e cerrando o outro na direção do goleiro. "Muito desproporcional."

"Suponho que sim." Remus deu de ombros, ainda olhando para o jogador.

"Ele tem o rosto um pouco amassado, também." Sirius ressaltou, apertando as próprias bochechas. "Ele parece um cachorro."

"Mesmo? Eu tinha percebido." Remus respondeu. Sirius olhou para o monitor, incrédulo, antes de olhar para o goleiro com mais atenção, tentando descobrir o que estava deixando passar.

"ISSO!" James socou o ar, pulando para fora de seu assento. "Isso foi _glorioso_, essa rotação na vassoura foi absolutamente fantástica! Olha a cara dos Slytherin, fantástico. Você viu isso?"

"Er, sim." Sirius respondeu distraidamente, sem desviar os olhos de Abbott. _Pernas curtas, cara de cachorro... Os braços parecem um pouco magros também... Por que Remus está olhando pra ele?_

"Aquela Finta de Wronski podia ter um pouco mais de rotação, mas não tem problema, já que deu conta do recado, e sendo justo, Johnson nem deveria tentar uma jogada dessa complexidade..." James se interrompeu, olhando para Sirius com um franzir. "Pads?"

"Hmm?" Sirius perguntou, finalmente olhando para onde James estava sentado.

"Por que você está olhando para o Abbott?"

"Supostamente, ele é um bom jogador de Quadribol." James ofegou, acenando na direção do gol de Slytherin com olhos arregalados.

"O artilheiro nem entrou na metade dele do campo!" James exclamou, franzindo o cenho. "Toda a ação está do outro lado!"

"Remus disse que ele estava jogando bem." Sirius deu de ombros.

"Você está aceitando conselhos de _Remus Lupin_ sobre Quadribol?" James balançou a cabeça, notando o sorrisinho ameaçador no rosto de Remus. "Francamente, eu acho que alguém poderia fazer Hufflepuff perder esse jogo, é aquele cara entre os aros. Ele é chocantemente ruim."

"Ouviu isso, Remus? Ele é _chocantemente ruim_. Aposto que ele é péssimo na cama, também." Sirius comentou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e olhando para o goleiro. "Realmente, realmente, _realmente_ péssimo na cama." De repente, o grito da torcida soou por todo o campo, preenchendo as arquibancadas ao redor de James, Sirius e Remus.

"AQUILO FOI LINDO!" uma voz estrondosa anunciou sobre os comentários, enquanto a multidão comemorava, a área dos Hufflepuff celebrando com mais entusiasmo.

"O que aconteceu, o que aconteceu?" James chacoalhou Peter freneticamente, tentando ver o que estava acontecendo.

"Trundler pegou o Pomo!" Peter sorriu largamente, balançando seu cachecol entusiasmadamente. "Slytherin perdeu! Eles nem marcaram um ponto, brilhante! E que captura do pomo foi essa, também... Magnífica, a melhor da temporada, de longe. Quem pensaria que uma garota tão pequena conseguiria dominar aquele movimento de quadribol realmente raro?"

"O quê?" James irritou-se, olhando para Remus.

"Oops?" Remus respondeu a James, antes de olhar para o campo, onde Abbott estava. "Eu vou parabenizar Abbott pela vitória..."

"Não, não, não se preocupe com isso! Eu vou parabenizá-lo para você!" Sirius quase gritou, saindo do seu assento e das arquibancadas. Peter saiu das arquibancadas rapidamente, esperando parabenizar Emily Trudle pela captura.

"Então, melhor captura da temporada?" Remus começou, um pequeno sorriso no rosto. "Movimento de quadribol realmente raro? Um fã de quadribol ávido detestaria perder isso."

"Eu te odeio."

[...]

Remus e Peter estavam sentados à mesa do café da manhã no dia seguinte, comentando seus deveres de casa, enquanto se preparavam para outra manhã de segunda-feira. Os dois marotos estavam sozinhos, abandonados por seus compatriotas, já que Sirius tinha 'algumas coisas para tratar' e James tinha que 'se preparar'. Para o que, ninguém sabia.

Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha quando James entrou no Salão, um antigo violão Muggle firmemente preso em sua mão esquerda. O sangue-puro piscou para o lobisomem, andando confiantemente até ele. "Vamos ver se a Lily tentar resistir a mim depois disso!"

James andou até onde Lily estava sentada com suas amigas, ignorando o olhar feroz que ela lhe lançava. Apesar dos protestos dela, James se sentou ao seu lado, segurando sua mão levemente.

"Olha, eu queria dizer que eu realmente sinto muito que minha volta romântica na vassoura tenha dado errado. Eu só queria que você gostasse de mim, isso é tudo..." James suspirou, olhando para o chão envergonhado.

"Está tudo bem, Potter." O rosto de Lily se suavizou levemente, assentindo sua aceitação. "Desde que você não tente me levar para o ar novamente."

"Acredite, eu não vou." James respondeu, demorando um momento para se lembrar de sua linda vassoura Sacha, cujas cinzas tinham sido enterradas no campo de quadribol há algumas horas (_"Era o que ela gostaria"_). "De todo modo, eu queria te compensar."

"Potter..." Lily sibilou, a expressão irritada voltando ao seu rosto, enquanto ela observava James subir na mesa de Gryffindor. "Que diabos você acha que está fazendo?"

Murmurando um feitiço 'sonorus' em sua garganta, James pigarreou levemente, dedilhando o violão, experimentando. "Er, eu gostaria de dedicar essa música à linda Lily Evans..."

"_Met a girl and her name was Lily_

_(Conheci uma garota e seu nome era Lily)_

_She made me feel rather chilly_

_(Ela me fez sentir calafrios)_

_In my underwear_

_(Em minha cueca)_

_Soon she'll know_

_(Logo ela saberá)_

_And she'll warm me up_

_(E ela me aquecerá)_

_With her really nice hands_

_(Com suas mãos realmente lindas)_

_And her lovely mooo-uuuth!_

_(E sua adorável booo-ccca!)"_

James cantou a plenos pulmões, dedilhando, esperançosamente, seu violão. Lily não parecia impressionada, escondendo seu rosto nas mãos, enquanto ele lhe fazia uma serenata. "Lily, você é adorável. Por favor, me perdoa?"

"Depois disso?" Lily sibilou, retirando o feitiço sonorus que James tinha colocado ao redor deles. "O que você está tentando fazer? Você quer me fazer de idiota na frente da escola toda? James Potter, você é uma péssima desculpa de ser humano!" Lily foi embora, suas amigas afrontadas seguindo seus passos imediatamente. James suspirou, andando até onde Remus e Peter estavam.

"Eu acho que fui até que bem." James deu de ombros, pegando algumas torradas. "Ela não me deu um tapa, nem colocou fogo em algo de grande importância pra mim. Praticamente um sucesso."

"Bem, ela já queimou sua vassoura, não há muita coisa de valor que ela poderia queimar que estivesse ao alcance." Peter contrapôs, colocando leite na sua tigela de café da manhã.

"Eu não sei, Pete, eu acho que Lily estava, aterrorizantemente, perto da parte masculina da anatomia que nenhum homem quer que seja colocado fogo." Remus ergueu suas sobrancelhas, enquanto James e Peter estremeciam. Depois de tremer por um momento, James relaxou, olhando ao redor da mesa até seus olhos pousarem na substância dentro da vasilha de Peter.

"O que você está comendo?"

"Cereais Honeydukes." Peter respondeu depois de engolir o que tinha na boca.

"Eu nem sabia que a Honeydukes fazia cereais..." Remus pensou, olhando para a vasilha com interesse.

"Não faz. É só o chocolate deles, em uma vasilha, com leite." Peter respondeu, mastigando seu 'cereal' contentemente. As bocas de Remus e James formaram pequenos 'o', enquanto eles pensavam nisso, antes de seus pensamentos serem interrompidos por Peter. "James?" Peter chamou, olhando para a mesa de Hufflepuff. "Há alguma razão para que Richard Abbott tenha dois olhos roxos?"

"Sirius o socou." James lançou um olhar significativo para Remus, cerrando os lábios em leve desaprovação. Remus piscou, mordendo seu lábio, com um franzir de cenho.

"Ele o socou?" Remus repetiu, olhando na direção da mesa de Hufflepuff para confirmar. Localizando Abbott, parecendo mais com um panda, Remus estremeceu, esfregando seu nariz em simpatia.

"Sim." James ergueu as sobrancelhas, assentindo em direção de Abbott. "Bem no nariz. Ele tentou logo depois do jogo, mas Abbott já estava no Salão Comunal, então ele esperou até essa manhã. Disse que achava que Abbott era um lixo no quadribol, no sexo, na atratividade. Etcetera."

"Oh..." Remus assentiu, mordendo nervosamente seu lábio. "Eu me sinto culpado agora."

"Você deveria." James rosnou, mordendo sua torrada.

"Por quê?" Peter interrompeu, fazendo Remus pular.

"Oh!" as sobrancelhas de Remus se ergueram. "Bem, eu não impedi Sirius de machucar o pobre menino, eu me sinto um pouco culpado, você não?"

"Não." Peter respondeu, enchendo a colher de cereal. "Abbott provavelmente estava dando em cima de uma das mulheres de Sirius ou algo assim. É culpa dele, todos sabem quão ciumento Sirius fica quando se trata de competição."

"Sim, suponho que ele fique." Remus respondeu, levemente distraído. Afastando seu prato, Remus se levantou. "Eu vou falar com Sirius. Vejo vocês em Transfiguração."

Dando as costas para seus amigos, ele pegou sua mochila. Andando na direção da saída, ele não percebeu a varinha apontada para si, não ouviu as palavras até ser tarde demais, apenas percebendo o que tinha acontecido quando a escuridão o engolfou.

_Continua..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Cinco**

Sirius irrompeu para dentro d'Ala Hospitalar, o uniforme esvoaçando atrás de si, enquanto ele escorregou até parar no meio da Ala. Localizando seu objetivo, Sirius correu na direção da cama, inclinando-se contra a grade ansiosamente, enquanto olhava para a figura muito pálida sob os cobertores.

"Doce Lady Godiva!" Sirius gritou, colocando a mão sobre a testa de Remus, preocupadamente. "Ele está morto?" a voz de Sirius tremeu, enquanto seus olhos acinzentados se focavam na enfermeira aborrecida.

"Não seja tolo, Sirius Black! Ele não pode correr uma maratona, mas vai viver." Pomfrey afirmou, se aproximando ansiosamente, colocando feitiços para baixar a temperatura ao redor da cama. "Ele está com febre, mas não é nada com que seu corpo não possa lidar, fico feliz em dizer."

"Quem fez isso com ele? Eu vou amaldiçoar tanto essa pessoa, que ela não vai se levantar por uma semana!"

"Acho que você vai descobrir que o Senhor Potter já cuidou disso, Senhor Black!" McGonagall rugiu do outro lado do cômodo, madeixas de seu cabelo soltas de seu coque, enquanto segurava o culpado do ataque a Remus, suas pernas substituídas por tentáculos longos e nodosos. "E se você sequer pensar em outro feitiço, você ficará de detenção por um ano!" Sirius a ignorou, muito focado na forma estática de Remus.

"Sangue!" Sirius gritou, apontando para o travesseiro encharcado de Remus. "Sangue! Ele está sangrando! Ele vai morrer!"

"Senhor Black, se acalme! Você está incomodando o outro paciente." McGonagall ralhou, enquanto era estapeada na cara por um tentáculo.

"Eu vou fazer mais do que malditamente incomodá-lo, se eles acham que podem abusar do Moony! Que diabos aconteceu?" Sirius fumegou, correndo uma mão pelo cabelo fosco de Remus.

"Bem, senhor Black." McGonagall bufou, enquanto finalmente atordoava o garoto sob seu cuidado. "Eu acredito que essa bagunça toda começou após você ter socado o senhor Abbott, supostamente mencionando o nome de Remus durante um ataque desnecessário à um colega. Desnecessário dizer que um amigo do Senhor Abbott quis se vingar, atacando Remus com um feitiço severo de algum tipo na parte de trás da cabeça dele. Realmente, senhor Black, se você tivesse algum tipo de decoro, essa bagunça toda poderia ter sido evitada."

"Você está **me** culpando? Eu sequer estava lá!"

"Você pode não ter estado lá durante o clímax, senhor Black, mas você estava lá para instigar esse conflito. Realmente, se você precisa se meter nessas brigas, ao menos evite arrastar o pobre Remus com você. Ele já tem o bastante com o que lidar." Madame Pomfrey rosnou, colocando um último feitiço refrigerante em seu paciente. "Por que ele é seu amigo, eu realmente não sei."

Pomfrey e McGonagall foram para o escritório da enfermeira, despercebidas pelo único membro consciente do cômodo. Sirius suspirou, os olhos ainda focados na horrível mancha vermelha que se espalhara pelo travesseiro de seu amigo. Olhando tristemente para Remus, Sirius se inclinou para beijá-lo no canto da boca. Suspirando mais uma vez, Sirius se afastou, seu cérebro tentando entender o emaranhado de emoções envolvendo aquele ato mais feminino.

"Eu preciso de algumas mulheres. E álcool. E um pirulito." Sirius disse numa voz áspera, olhando para Remus pela última vez, antes de ir em direção à porta.

[...]

O som da porta da Ala Hospitalar sendo fechada ecoou quando o puro sangue partiu, acordando um lobisomem de seu sono induzido por poções.

Remus abriu um pouco os olhos, olhando para os lados de sua cama brevemente, ignorando a criatura enrolada no canto do quarto. Bocejando longamente, Remus suspirou, fechando os olhos, os dedos no canto de seus lábios, enquanto ele voltava a dormir, murmurando sobre cabelo negro brilhante e narizes romanos.

[...]

James andou ansiosamente pelo Salão Comunal, sendo ríspido com os alunos do primeiro ano que ficavam no caminho. Suspirando, Lily depositou o livro na mesa, erguendo-se com um suspiro pesado.

"Potter, que diabos está errado com você?" Lily caminhou apressadamente até o adolescente ansioso. "Você vai abrir um buraco no chão se você continuar andando assim."

"Desculpe, Evans. É só que Remus está na enfermaria, e Pomfrey me mandou sair, mas eu estou preocupado com ele. Um dos Hufflepuffs o amaldiçoou, e eu sei que ele vai ficar bem, mas ele iria querer que alguém ficasse com ele, mesmo que ele não admita." James resmungou, correndo uma mão pelo cabelo ansiosamente.

"Ele é um garoto crescido, Potter, tenho certeza de que ele vai ficar bem sozinho por um tempo." Lily disse, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Não! Se ele acordar, ele vai querer que Sirius, Pete ou eu estivéssemos com ele – Pete está na biblioteca e Sirius só Deus sabe onde está! Eu deveria estar lá, maldição, ele é meu amigo."

"James." Lily deitou uma mão no braço dele, sorrindo suavemente. "Eu tenho certeza, se Remus estivesse em uma condição de vida ou morte, McGonagall teria te chamado. Ele precisa descansar, e mesmo que ele acorde, dificilmente estará coerente, então apenas respire fundo lentamente, e relaxe. Não há nada para se fazer nesse momento." James respirou fundo lentamente, olhando profundamente nos olhos de Lily, enquanto lentamente esquecia sobre Remus e se focando solenemente na pequena e linda mão descansando em seu braço.

_Ela está caindo pelo charme Potter. Aja agora, antes que a pequena janela de gentileza seja fechada na sua cara!_ Uma voz, suspeitosamente parecida com a de Sirius, gritou na cabeça de James. Pensando na sua lista para seduzir Lily, um flash no canto do Salão Comunal o distraiu, dando a oportunidade perfeita para tentar a idéia número três.

"Lily! Cuidado com a feroz besta que se aproxima!" James exclamou, pulando entre seu amor e a aterrorizante criatura que surgiu do canto do salão. "Apenas olhe para esse monstro perigoso, de dentes ferozes, a fumaça na boca! Com os ferrões afiados em suas pernas, causa morte rápida e destruição!"

"Potter!" Lily ofegou em sua maneira atrativa, pegando sua varinha cuidadosamente. "O que você acha que está fazendo?"

"Estou salvando você dessa criatura oh-tão-perigosa que coloca sua vida em perigo, querida donzela. Fuja, antes que ela tenha a chance de te pegar de maneiras demoníacas!" James gritou, brandindo sua varinha como uma espada. "Suma, vilão demoníaco!"

"Ela não vai me _pegar_, Potter, pelo amor de... Potter! **Potter! **Não se atreva..." Lily guinchou, quando viu o braço de James fazer um familiar movimento de balançar.

"Petrificus Totalus!" James gritou vitoriosamente, girando sua mão com talento extra.

"**James Potter!**" Lily gritou no que James pensou ser um tom bastante adorável. Ela se moveu para frente rapidamente, na direção da criatura, antes de James segurá-la, puxando-a para dentro de seu abraço.

"Você não precisa mais temer, amável Lily, o maligno monstro foi detido! Você está segura em minhas mãos!"

"Você **ATURDIU **meu **GATO**!" Lily ralhou, socando James no peito com seus punhos, até que ele, abruptamente, a soltou, uma expressão ansiosa em seu rosto.

"_Seu_ gato?" James estremeceu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

"Meu _**gato**_. Juro por Deus, seu idiota, se ela não acordar, você vai desejar estar morto." As palavras de Lily estavam cheias de veneno, seus dedos se enroscando no pêlo da gata.

"Mas... Ele estava com espuma na boca..." James disse, confuso, enquanto Lily tirava o agasalho.

"_Ela_ está com uma infecção na saliva." Lily grunhiu, enrolando o animal na roupa e indo para o dormitório. "Você é tão estúpido, Potter."

"Bem." James disse quietamente, se olhando. "Pelo menos ela não me amaldiçoou." E com isso, ele andou até o próprio dormitório, um rabo amarelo e verde balançando atrás de si.

[...]

James entrou no dormitório, surpreso por encontrar Sirius rigidamente deitado no chão, uma garrafa de firewhiskey em sua mão e um pirulito em sua boca. "Como você chegou aqui? Isso aqui estava vazio há cinco minutos!"

"Eu andei até aqui, enquanto você e Lily estavam fazendo seu estranho ritual de acasalamento heterossexual. Belo rabo, aliás."

James olhou atrás de si, vendo o novo membro. Com um suspiro, ele pegou sua varinha e vez a cauda desaparecer, antes de se sentar e se deitar ao lado de Sirius. "Bela visão."

"Foi o que pensei. A mancha parece com um centauro, vista daqui." Sirius disse, virando a cabeça para olhar para seu amigo, tirando o pirulito de sua boca e o jogando em sua cama. "James?"

"Hmm?"

"Como você soube que ama a Lily?"

"Apenas soube."

Sirius suspirou. "É, mas que sinais você teve?"

"..." James ficou em silêncio, pensando no que fazer. Apesar da crença popular, James Potter não era um idiota. Ele sabia que Sirius perguntar sobre amor só podia significar uma coisa, e isso não era um bom presságio para a natureza modesta dos genitais de James. "Você está apaixonado por um garoto."

"Não estou." Sirius suspirou, descansando o braço nas coxas. "Eu não acho que sou gay." James ficou em silêncio. "Bem, não é que eu pensei que não sou gay. Eu só não acho que conseguiria estar em um relacionamento com um cara."

"Não acha?" James piscou, olhando para Sirius preocupadamente. _Isso não vai ser bom para a sanidade de Remus._

"Há muita reserva, sabe?" Sirius suspirou, colocando a garrafa ao seu lado e entrelaçando os dedos. "Tipo, eu não seria capaz de beijá-lo em público, ou me casar, ou fazer várias outras coisas de relacionamentos, por que seria com um cara e seria errado sob os olhos de todo o resto e eu não quero ser errado."

"Você entraria em um relacionamento com uma mulher?"

"Bem, não." Sirius respondeu, sentando-se.

"Bem, então você nunca vai fazer nada disso, de todo modo." James atestou, erguendo-se sobre os cotovelos. "Eu acho, Sirius, que se você ama alguém, não importa o que os outros pensam. Se você ama, você vai lidar com isso, por que, todas as noites, você pode dormir com uma pessoa maravilhosa em seus braços, e isso faz valer a pena."

Sirius ficou em silêncio, examinando suas mãos, enquanto James o observava. Sirius mordeu o lábio, tomando um gole de sua bebida.

"Então, você ama alguém?"

"Ainda não. Pergunte-me de novo daqui uma ou duas semanas, entretanto, e eu posso ter uma resposta bastante diferente para você." Sirius suspirou, olhando para a garrafa em suas mãos. Tomando um último longo gole, ele se levantou, oferecendo a garrafa para James e indo procurar respostas.

James suspirou, olhando para a garrafa em suas mãos. "É melhor Remus me agradecer, sabe. Eu acabei de doar minha dignidade para que ele pudesse encontrar o amor. Ele deveria estar malditamente agradecido." A garrafa ficou em silêncio, antes de James a levar até sua boca, tomando um gole do líquido, que pareceu ecoar um "yup".

[...]

Os olhos de Remus se abriram na manhã seguinte, gemendo quando a luz penetrou suas pupilas cansadas. Olhando ao redor do quarto, ele viu um objeto pequeno e peludo sobre sua mesa de cabeceira.

Olhando para o pequeno ursinho de pelúcia, que parecia ser um cachorro, com um pequeno sorriso, Remus pegou o bilhete, lendo-o, enquanto o sorriso se alargava em seu rosto.

_Foi mal, tive que sair, Moony, eu estava faminto! Eu roubei isso de um garoto da Slytherin. Parece com o Padfoot, né? Mantenha-o com você, ele vai manter os Hufflepuffle malucos longe da sua pobre cabeça, quando o verdadeiro e bem mais legal Padfoot estiver muito ocupado. Venha me encontrar quando a bruxa velha te liberar na enfermaria, nós vamos encontrar algumas garotas para babar em você, por causa do seu estado debilitado. Amor, Pads._

Deitando-se mais uma vez, Remus permitiu que seus olhos se fechassem, o novo, pequeno e roubado Padfoot descansando seguramente em seus braços.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Seis**

Dois dias depois, após uma recuperação relativamente rápida, o sol brilhou no dormitório masculino de Gryffindor, forçando um ruidoso bocejo pelos lábios de Remus. Sentando-se gentilmente, ele girou os ombros, o corpo todo tenso em preparação para a mudança que passaria àquela noite.

Saindo da cama, Remus foi até o espelho, olhado para sua forma sonolenta, determinadamente.

Na noite anterior, ele tinha decidido que não havia como evitar o inevitável. Ele tinha que contar a Sirius e Peter sobre seu segredo não peludo e sexual. Sem James, é claro, por que ele provavelmente tentaria sabotar a coisa toda, para ganhar a aposta. _Maldito seja James._ "Você pode fazer isso."

"Vá direto ao ponto, querido!" o espelho respondeu.

"Eu não acho que 'direto'¹ seja o melhor termo para se usar nessa situação." Remus respondeu, arrastando os pés na direção do banheiro. Minutos mais tarde, ao sair, ele viu Sirius, e o abordou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Sirius? O que você está aprontando?" Remus perguntou cuidadosamente, parando ao pé da cama com os braços cruzados.

"Moony!" Sirius sorriu largamente, indo na direção de seu amigo e saindo da cama. "Por que tão desconfiado? Eu não fiz nada errado, ainda." Ele piscou, andando na direção de seu amigo.

"Você está completamente vestido. Ao meio dia. Em um domingo. Quando não há Quidditch. Isso é motivo o bastante para ficar desconfiado." Remus respondeu, sem se afastar da forma de Sirius, que se aproximava. A lua cheia estava se aproximando, e seus sentidos estavam afiados, e sua forma cansada sabia que algo estava acontecendo, algo que ele, particularmente, não iria gostar.

"Desconfiado é uma palavra tão forte, Rem." Sirius respondeu, o sorriso em seu rosto, enquanto ele se aproximava, parando quando estava a meros centímetros do levemente confuso lobisomem.

"Ahem?" Sirius e Remus pularam para longe do outro quando James tossiu ruidosamente, olhando para o par com um sorriso divertido. Ele estava com duas vassouras sob seus braços, para a confusão de Remus. "Sirius, está na hora."

"Você está com a poção?"

"Estou com a poção." James assentiu, passando um frasco para Sirius, antes de olhar para Remus com um sorriso. "Eu vou fazer a Lily admitir seu amor por mim."

"É melhor que isso não seja uma poção do amor, Prongs. Eu sei que você não tem amor pela lei, mas fazer a Lily se apaixonar por você usando medidas ilegais irá..."

"Oh, Remus, é claro que não é poção do amor! Eu não sou tão estúpido!" James sorriu largamente, batendo nas costas de Remus "Bem, nós temos que ir e nocautear Lily. Vamos, Padfoot!" James jogou uma das vassouras para Sirius, e dentro de segundos ambos saíram voando pela janela, Sirius lançando um sorriso embaraçado na direção do rosto confuso de Remus.

"Nocautear Lily... James! James, espere..." Remus chamou frustradamente pela janela, antes de suspirar. "Pobre, pobre garota."

[...]

James pousou sua vassoura, silenciosamente, há alguns metros de onde Lily estava sentada, na beira do lago, não querendo assustá-la muito. Sentando-se calmamente ao lado dela, ele olhou para o Grande Lago, observando os peixes e sereianos nadando abaixo da superfície.

"Olha, Lily, eu realmente, realmente sinto muito sobre toda aquela história com seu gato." James falou, olhando brevemente para ela. "Foi realmente uma coisa estúpida a se fazer, mas eu só queria que você gostasse de mim, e, em algum lugar no meu minúsculo cérebro, pareceu que isso ia funcionar."

O par ficou sentado em silêncio por um momento, olhando contemplativamente para o lago.

"O feitiço de atordoar curou a infecção de saliva." Lily respondeu, apertando os olhos para olhar para James, sentado contra o sol de inverno. "E ela já não está mais mancando tanto."

James se sobressaltou enquanto Lily falava, olhando para ela com os olhos arregalados. "Isso é bom."

"Sim, é. Obrigada, eu suponho. Do seu jeito bastante especial e ilógico, você a ajudou." Lily afirmou, os olhos presos no lago.

"Fico feliz em ajudar." James sorriu, antes de perceber o grande homem atrás de Lily. "Oh, Deus, não ag..." Lily se virou, guinchando quando viu o homem atrás de si.

"Olá, princesa." Um rosto grotesco e quebrado preencheu sua visão, antes do seu mundo se apagar.

[...]

"Sirius!"

"O que, James? Eu achei que era para eu nocauteá-la!" Sirius choramingou, a varinha frouxa em sua mão.

"Sim, mas nós estávamos tendo uma conversa civilizada! Ela não me ameaçou de morte nem uma vez!" James respondeu, gesticulando para o corpo estático no chão.

"Oh, bem, você vai sobreviver. Nós ainda vamos assustá-la um pouco?" Sirius sorriu largamente, o sorriso usualmente charmoso parecendo mais uma careta nas novas características.

"Bem, acho que não temos escolha agora, temos?"

[...]

Remus estava no dormitório, tentando ler por vinte minutos depois de James e Sirius terem saído, antes de uma mistura de culpa e curiosidade o dominarem. Pegando o mapa, Remus suspirou, procurando por seus amigos e Lily no papel. Localizando-os na casa dos gritos, seu cenho se franziu, antes de ele sair o mais rápido possível.

[...]

"Você nunca será livre!" Claude riu ameaçadoramente para a garota presa, pousando suas grandes mãos nos ombros dela. "E o reino será meu!"

James ergueu as sobrancelhas para a afirmação de Claude, com este encolhendo os ombros, murmurando "é isso que falam naquele conto de fadas?"

"Eu continuo dizendo, eu não tenho reino nenhum!" Lily respondeu, uma mistura de exasperação e aborrecimento em sua voz. "E eu não sei quem você é, mas Dumbledore irá te encontrar e parar essa maluquice!"

"Ah, mas você mora em um castelo, cheio de bruxaria e feitiços!" Claude exclamou, correndo a ponta de sua varinha pelo pescoço de Lily. "E eu devo lhe atingir com minha túrgida espada!" Claude exclamou, jogando seu quadril para frente dramaticamente, enquanto James girava os olhos. "Seu Dumbledore não é páreo para mim, sua destruidora de corações!"

"Que diabos?" Remus exclamou, lançando um feitiço de atordoamento, outro para repeli-lo e um feitiço de pernas bambas em Claude, e indo até a forma amarrada de Lily, rapidamente cortando as cordas e tirando a venda, imediatamente recebendo uma braçada de Lily.

"Oh, graças a deus!" Lily exclamou, enquanto Remus tentava confortá-la, a varinha ainda apontada para o que seria o atacante dela.

"Remus!" no segundo em que Remus ouviu o choramingo de James atrás de si, ele soube que isso só podia terminar mal. "Eu é que devia tê-la salvo!" sentindo Lily endurecer em seus braços, Remus se virou lentamente, mantendo-se entre Lily e James. O rosto de James contava uma história, e imediatamente ao ver o aborrecimento dele, Remus entendeu.

"Oops?" murmurou, olhando para onde Claude estava caído, uma carranca aborrecida em seu rosto também.

"Eu não acredito que você me atacou, Rem!" uma voz muito familiar choramingou do corpo do homem.

"Sirius, sério?" Remus suspirou exasperadamente, desfazendo os feitiços.

"Foi tudo idéia do James!" ele exclamou.

"E você achou que ia ser uma boa idéia ir na onda dele?"

"Eu não posso evitar se eu sou um seguidor natural." Sirius deu de ombros, piscando inocentemente.

"Seguidor, certo." Remus zombou, o lobo próximo a superfície rosnando ao 'ataque' do seu parceiro desejado. "Eu estou assumindo polisuco. Eu nem quero saber como você roubou o cabelo de quem quer que _esse_ seja."

"James Potter." Remus e Sirius ficaram em silêncio, quando a voz baixa e ameaçadora de Lily interrompeu a troca de farpas. "Você fez uma poção com ingredientes ilegais para fazer Sirius parecer intimidador. Você me nocauteou e me amarrou à uma cadeira. Você. E, aí, você teve a _coragem_ de ficar aborrecido com Remus, quando ele veio parar essa maluquice!" Lily estava quase gritando agora, volume e a agudez aumentando conforme ela ficava mais e mais agitada. "E pensar que eu achava que você tinha mudado!"

"Doce Lily, isso não foi exatamente um seqüestro... Eu sabia que você estava inteiramente segura! Eu ia te salvar e tudo o mais!"

"Eu pensei que estava em perigo, seu grande bastardo!" Lily gritou.

"Da minha 'túrgida espada'?" Sirius zombou, enquanto o rosto de Lily ficou vermelho. "Sai dessa, Lily, você não estava tão assustada. Eu duvido que você sequer acreditou. Você só está procurando um motivo para gritar com James."

"Você, Sirius Black, é um dos mais horríveis exemplos da raça humana." Lily rosnou, andando ameaçadoramente até Sirius.

"Bem, princesa, dê uma olhada no espelho. A única razão para nós termos feito isso, foi por que você tem um cabo de vassoura tão fundo no traseiro, que você sequer concorda em ter um encontro com Prongs, quando ele está sendo legal. Inferno, ele não tinha nada a perder fazendo isso, por que você não ia dar uma brecha para ele, sua vaca." Sirius respondeu, não se acovardando. Remus e James se encolheram quando um alto som ecoou pelo ar do tapa de Lily, antes de ela sair da cabana, Remus a guiando pela saída quando seu rosto ficou confuso.

"Você me deve uma, Prongs." Sirius murmurou, esfregando seu maxilar com uma careta. "Bom Deus, essa garota sabe bater."

"Ela teve um monte de pratica." James sorriu, esfregando o próprio maxilar simpaticamente. "Remus, eu não acredito que você arruinou meu momento herói!"

"Eu provavelmente deveria ter percebido que era Sirius, quando ele usou as palavras 'destruidora de corações'." Remus concedeu, com um sorriso. "A polisuco deve passar logo?"

"Eu bebi bastante. Não tinha certeza de quando íamos deixar a bruxinha cair fora!" Sirius afirmou, ainda esfregando o maxilar. "Não se preocupe, eu vou voltar ao normal antes do pôr do sol, Rem."

"A não ser que você tenha bebido vários barris de polisuco, vai voltar." Remus respondeu, indo se sentar na velha cadeira no centro do cômodo. "Nós temos quatro horas. Não tem por que sair daqui agora. Alguém está a fim de jogar Snap Explosivo?"

Algumas horas mais tarde, após vários jogos e forte bebida, a lua apareceu e, dez horas depois, sumiu. Peter saiu da Casa dos Gritos logo cedo na manhã, para seu grupo de estudos de Transfiguração, enquanto os outros ficaram.

James observou, olhos cerrados, enquanto Sirius seguia com a rotina de manhãs pós lua cheia, curando e fechando todos os machucados no corpo de Remus, com cuidado aprendido, ocasionalmente acariciando as cicatrizes e curando as feridas que marcavam o corpo do garoto, antes de vesti-lo cuidadosamente.

"Acho que odeio suas cicatrizes tanto quanto você." Sirius disse em voz alta, passando uma loção nos últimos arranhões no rosto de Remus. "Todas devem ser dolorosas, eu não consigo imaginar..." Sirius inclinou sua cabeça, olhando contemplativamente para o lobisomem. "Você é tão maravilhoso por passar por toda essa merda, eu não sei como você faz isso e ainda é tão malditamente atraente! Se eu passasse por isso, eu pareceria um purê de batata..." Sirius parou de falar, olhando ao redor do quarto, olhando rapidamente para a forma estática de James, que parecia estar dormindo.

"É realmente uma merda que eu não seja corajoso o bastante para fazer isso quando você está acordado, né?" Sirius sorriu, afastando o cabelo de Remus de seu rosto, com um sorriso. "Eu me pergunto se isso conta como assédio sexual, tirar vantagem do fato de que você está apagado?" James observou silenciosamente, o estômago caindo aos seus pés, quando ele viu Sirius se inclinando, depositando um afetuoso e suave beijo na testa de Remus, antes de se mover um pouco para baixo e beijá-lo levemente nos lábios. "Deus, eu sou um perdedor, né?" Sirius riu, depois de ter se afastado, se erguendo para levar Remus até a cama. "E você não pode nem responder sarcasticamente às minhas perguntas retóricas, que pena. Eu vou pegar um pouco de comida, Moons. Eu volto em um minuto." Sirius disse para o garoto inconsciente, saindo do cômodo.

James ficou deitado por alguns momentos, os pensamentos voando por sua mente. "Isso não vale." Murmurou, agradecendo a deus pela cláusula 'ambas as partes devem estar querendo e podendo', já que sua genital não queria uma brisa não bem vinda.

Erguendo-se, ele balançou seus pulsos na direção do garoto na cama, em aborrecimento, frustração explodindo quando ele percebeu que as estatísticas não estavam boas para si.

"Eu não serei vencido." James sibilou para o rosto desacordado, os pulsos ainda socando o ar loucamente, antes de ele pegar a camiseta de Remus, balançando-o levemente. "VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME VENCER!"

"Se você vai me matar, por favor, supere e acabe logo com isso. Esse melodrama é mais doloroso do que a morte pode ser." Remus murmurou, os olhos ainda fechados, enquanto James soltava sua camiseta, segurando o queixo de Remus, ao invés. Abrindo os olhos cansadamente, Remus olhou para seu amigo cansadamente. "Sabe, se você vai me matar agora, você provavelmente deveria inventar um álibi."

"Eu vou falar que estava na cozinha, comendo."

"Aí Peter, ou os Elfos Domésticos, iriam confirmar que você não estava." Remus disse, relaxando quando James o soltou e se sentou ao lado. "Não ia colar no tribunal."

"Eu vou falar que peguei um pouco de pão e fui para o dormitório."

"E quem vai testemunhar ao seu favor?" Remus perguntou, as sobrancelhas erguidas. "Ninguém está no Salão Comunal à essa hora da manhã, exceto, talvez, pela Lily, mas depois de ontem, eu acho que mentir para te deixar fora da cadeira, está longe do que ela faria."

"Sirius testemunharia por mim!"

"Não seja idiota, Sirius estaria ocupado demais lamentando minha morte."

"Então, eu vou surrá-lo até que ele testemunhe."

"Oh, sim, tenho certeza de que o testemunho de um Sirius roxo e soluçante irá te manter fora da prisão." Remus sorriu, sentando-se na cama. "Eu acho, para o bem de todos os Marotos, que talvez seja melhor se você não me matar e aceitar sua inevitável derrota."

"NUNCA!" James gritou com um sorriso, se jogando sobre o estômago do lobisomem.

"Hey! Sai de cima do lobinho machucado!" Sirius gritou assim que entrou no quarto, bandejas de comida flutuando atrás de si. Sirius subiu na cama, paralelo a Remus, enquanto passava um braço ao redor dos ombros dele. "Você está bem, Moony?"

"Sim, obrigado. Bom trabalho com os feitiços de cura." Remus assentiu, pegando uma maçã da bandeja flutuante.

"Sem problemas." Sirius sorriu, se servindo de uma torrada amanteigada.

"Sirius, resolva uma briga." James se sentou, apoiando-se em seu cotovelo, enquanto mordia uma torrada. "Se eu fosse matar o Remus, você mentiria para me salvar da minha indiscutível culpa?"

"Você está planejando matar Remus?" Sirius perguntou, apertando seu braço ao redor do ombro de Remus. "Por que eu preferiria que você não matasse, eu gosto bastante do nosso amigo lobinho."

"Não pela próxima semana." James concedeu, se espreguiçando.

"Você não pode forçar o Peter a mentir por você?"

"Sirius, ele não vai me matar." Remus interpôs, sua voz ainda fraca, sendo inteiramente ignorada pelos outros dois Marotos.

"Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que Peter é um péssimo mentiroso. Eu quero você comigo naquele tribunal, quando ele estiver morto."

"_Quando_ eu estiver morto!" Remus respondeu, indignado, olhando entre os dois.

"Que arma você está considerando usar? Por que se for aquelas de mão, acusar alguém vai ser bem mais difícil, perigoso e divertido!" Sirius sorriu, apertando levemente o lobisomem.

"Vocês dois são filhos do demônio." Remus murmurou. Os outros dois marotos imediatamente se viraram para olhá-lo, sorrindo largamente.

"Oh, obrigado!" James se curvou, o sorriso nunca deixando seu rosto.

"Que gentil de você notar!" Sirius continuou, finalmente tirando os braços do ombro de Remus.

"Vocês dois são incorrigíveis." Remus murmurou, saindo da cama. "Eu estou bem curado, então vejo vocês na aula."

"Precisa de ajuda, Moony?" Sirius se ergueu em um pulo, oferecendo um braço.

"Eu sou um garoto crescido, Sirius, eu posso me virar para chegar na aula." Remus rolou os olhos cansadamente, colocando sua veste. "Agora vocês dois, tentem colocar o lado sensível de vocês à vista antes das aulas, e sem mais discussões sobre como vocês vão cobrir minha morte. Vejo vocês depois." Ele sorriu, acenando enquanto saia.

"Sabe, às vezes, Sirius, eu acho que nosso trabalho aqui não é apreciado."

[...]

Aquela noite, no jantar, a oportunidade finalmente se apresentou. James estava em detenção por causa de uma bomba de bosta que deu errado, então Remus, Sirius e Peter eram os únicos marotos no Salão Principal, todos os outros ocupantes do cômodo estavam perdidos em conversas e Remus estava se sentido menos lupino e choroso, e mais como ele mesmo.

Então, havia apenas uma coisa que Remus podia fazer. Soltando seu garfo em seu prato, ele olhou entre os Marotos, tossindo intencionadamente. Uma vez que conseguiu a atenção deles, ele coçou a cabeça rapidamente, antes de começar.

"Bem, caras..." Remus começou, olhando para os dois rostos a sua frente, e se garantindo que ninguém estava ouvindo sua conversa. Respirando fundo, ele olhou Peter nos olhos, incapaz de encarar Sirius enquanto falava isso. "Eu sou gay."

O garfo de Peter caiu, uma garfada de purê de batatas voando por eles passou ignorada pelos três. Ele olhou para Remus por um longo momento, a boca aberta, antes de rir. "É, e eu sou a Margaret Thatcher. Piada engraçada, Rem."

"Não é..." Remus começou, mas vendo alguns grãos serem jogados em vingança na sua direção. Saindo do caminho, Peter não teve tanta sorte, vários grãos batendo em sua orelha.

"Hey! Conversa particular acontecendo aqui!" Peter gritou, pegando um punhado de ervilha e feijão, jogando-os na direção de onde os primeiros vieram. "Moony, nós já temos um maroto gay, não precisamos de outro!"

"Nós já temos um maroto gay?" Remus repetiu, as sobrancelhas se erguendo, enquanto várias fatias de pão passava pelos três marotos, acertando vários Hufflepuffs. "Algo que você não está me contando, Wormtail?"

"Não eu! Eu gosto de peitos e mordidas femininas!" Peter respondeu, indignado, pegando um punhado de uvas e jogando-as. "Você sabe muito bem que Padfoot é o amante dos homens." As sobrancelhas de Remus se ergueram ainda mais, finalmente se sentindo corajoso o bastante para olhar para Sirius, cujo rosto estava tão vermelho quanto possível.

"Oh, mesmo?" Remus respondeu, tentando soar casual, enquanto todo osso em seu corpo queria pular e gritar.

"É, James me contou há milênios!" Wormtail sorriu, seu sorriso sumindo quando algo gelado e molhado o acertou nas costas.

"James sabe?" Remus respondeu, olhando para Sirius mais uma vez. Sirius assentiu, mordendo seu lábio ansiosamente. Remus sorriu internamente ao ato quase gentil de seu amigo, relaxando quando percebeu que James provavelmente sabia que Sirius era gay, antes de começar a aposta, então ele nunca esteve sob a pena de humilhação/rejeição. Bom saber que seu amigo não quer que você caia tão forte.

"Mas, de todo modo, Remus, eu te vi secando aquela garota da Ravenclaw, outro dia. Você sabe, aquela que é boa em DCADT. Nós não precisamos de um par de gays, um é o bastante para nossa cota marota." Peter começou, jogando pão sobre seu ombro sem olhar, mordendo uma fatia, antes de jogá-las. "Agora, se você me der licença..." Peter se ergueu, curvando-se levemente para os outros marotos, antes de pegar uma tigela de sorvete e correndo para se esconder atrás de uma mesa virada, se defendendo das comidas, antes de um feitiço o acertar nas costas e ele cair como um saco de batatas.

Sirius e Remus ficaram sentados de frente para o outro, olhando embaraçosamente, enquanto comida voava ao redor deles. O silêncio durou por alguns momentos, antes de Sirius sorrir.

"Então, a garota da Ravenclaw que é boa em DCADT?" Sirius repetiu.

"Eu acho que ele está falando da Celia Trundhall." Remus respondeu, indicando um dos grupos de batalha de Ravenclaw. "James me disse que ela tem um braço maior que o outro. Eu acho que ele está certo."

"Oh. Certo." Sirius continuou sorrindo, antes de finalmente olhar ao redor. "Uau, guerra de comida."

"É, guerra de comida." Remus concordou, enquanto Snape fugia de feijões enfeitiçados. "Sabe, como monitor, eu sou suposto a condenar esse tipo de comportamento." Remus continuou, olhando para a guerra contemplativamente.

"Como monitor, você também é suposto a condenar qualquer tipo de diversão." Sirius sorriu, enquanto eles se levantavam, observando a cena casualmente. "E você sabe que essa não é a crença marota."

"Suponho que não." Remus respondeu com um sorriso. "Eu tenho certeza que posso fazer vista grossa." Ele concedeu, se virando na direção da porta.

"Remus?" Perante o tom questionador de Sirius, ele parou, se virando para olhar para seu amigo curiosamente. "Você estava falando sério? É verdade?"

"Eu não minto sobre esse tipo de coisa, Sirius." Remus respondeu, sorrindo para seu amigo.

"Uau." Sirius sorriu, evitando uma fatia de pão, antes de segurar firmemente o braço de Remus através da mesa, puxando-o para perto. "Quero dizer, isso é bom." Sorriu, olhando momentaneamente para os lábios de Remus, antes de sair correndo e pegar algumas cenouras, jogando-as na direção de Ravenclaws.

"É, bom." Remus sorriu, observando a bagunça contentemente.

_Continua..._

¹ Esse trecho perdeu seu sentido com a tradução. No original o espelho diz "Damn straight you can", o 'straight' podendo ser usado tanto com o sentido de 'direto' como 'hétero', nesse caso está mais para um 'certamente'. Remus entende no sentido sexual e, originalmente, diz que 'hétero não é o melhor termo a ser usado'. Eu não conheço nenhuma palavra que tenha essa conotação, que também se encaixe no contexto da cena, por isso deixei do jeito que vocês leram.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo Sete**

Demorou quase trinta minutos, antes da guerra de comida começar a perder o ritmo, devido à uma mistura de ameaças dos professores e uma distinta falta de comida. Na bagunça que se seguiu, McGonagall parecia dividida entre uma raiva sem fim e um pouco de curiosidade em como um dos estudantes tinha enfeitiçado o creme para parecer estar pingando das estrelas, intercalando com olhares acusatórios para os dois marotos conscientes. Ainda assim, não importa o quanto ela tentasse, não havia nenhuma evidência direta que indicasse a culpa deles ('o que é malditamente bom, por que, pela primeira vez em nossas vidas, nós _realmente_ não somos culpados!' 'Pads, gritar não irá nos ajudar'), então com um último olhar, McGonagall os mandou para a Ala Hospitalar, um Peter inconsciente os seguindo.

"Eh, ele vai ficar bem. Muitas tortas de caramelo na cabeça." Sirius disse, enquanto levitava o corpo de Peter pelos corredores vazios.

"Isso e uns catorze feitiços perdidos. Ele tem o nariz onde sua orelha deveria estar, Sirius."

"Um trabalho malditamente impressionante." Sirius sorriu para Remus, a falta de atenção fazendo o corpo de Peter flutuar da maneira errada, a cabeça batendo contra uma parede.

"Pads!"

"Oh, não se preocupe, não há nada para danificar lá dentro." Sirius sorriu, voltando a prestar atenção ao caminho que Peter estava fazendo. "Um ótimo trabalho com o creme nas estrelas, Moony."

"Obrigado, Padfoot." Remus sorriu, esticando a mão distraidamente e tirando um pedaço de bolo da testa do outro. Sirius pulou sob o toque, olhando para Remus com olhos arregalados, enquanto Remus lambia os pedaços de seus dedos.

"Você tinha um pouco de bolo..."

"Certo." Sirius murmurou, rapidamente evitando que Peter batesse em outra parede, antes de eles entrarem na Ala Hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey imediatamente se aproximou, examinando o maroto desacordado, enquanto fazia tantas perguntas quanto possível para os outros dois marotos do grupo. Depois de enchê-los de perguntas e se focar solenemente em Peter, Remus se sentou em uma das antigas cadeiras.

"Eu vou ficar por aqui. Você volta para o dormitório. Um Peter inconsciente pede a atenção de apenas um maroto." Remus sorriu, dispensando Sirius.

"Eu posso ficar com você, se você quiser.'

"Por favor, não." Pomfrey se intrometeu, movendo o nariz de Peter através de seu rosto. "A última coisa que eu preciso é Sirius Black na minha cola a noite toda..."

"Você tem Trato das Criaturas Mágicas amanhã cedo, não se preocupe com isso. Além do mais, você está coberto de comida." Remus respondeu sensivelmente, com um sorriso. Olhando para baixo, Sirius não podia negar a verdade.

"Suponho que sim. 'Noite, Moony. Madame Pomfrey, que sua noite seja tão doce quanto a senhora é." Sirius disse, pegando a mão dela e depositando um beijo suave, antes de sair do cômodo.

"Não pense que sua tolice irá me amolecer, Black!" ela falou para a forma dele, antes de olhar para sua mão com um sorriso carinhoso.

[...]

Remus fechou a porta d'Ala Hospitalar atrás de si o mais quietamente possível. Pomfrey tinha curado Peter o melhor que suas habilidades permitiam, mas parecia que ele precisava de duas noites na enfermaria para ter certeza de que tudo estava onde deveria estar.

O caminho até o Salão Comunal de Gryffindor foi tranqüilo. Perambulando pelo castelo, eventualmente ele alcançou o retrato da mulher gorda, e depois de murmurar a senha (sonhos de aboboras), ele entrou, o som de risadas o atingindo assim que ele entrou. Olhando instintivamente para onde James e Sirius geralmente sentavam, ele localizou o grupo de alegres estudantes, todos presos nas palavras de (um recentemente limpo) Sirius, e as interrupções ocasionais de James.

"—e, então, essa atendente me diz 'mas, Sirius, se não era seu pênis, então o que era'— Oi! Remus!" Sirius sorriu largamente, tentando empurrar uma das garotas para fora de seu colo e dar espaço no sofá para seu amigo.

"Não se preocupe, Sirius, eu vou dormir cedo." Remus sorriu por fora, enquanto estremecia por dentro ao ver um garoto incrivelmente bonito murmurar algo no ouvido de Sirius.

"Tem certeza?" Sirius perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

"Tanta quanto possível." Remus murmurou, subindo a escada para o quarto dos meninos, parando quando estava a alguns metros do dormitório, quando o grupo estourou em risadas, no andar debaixo. Parado no escuro por um momento, ele fechou os olhos, respirando por um momento. "Apenas vou dormir, posso me preocupar com isso pela manhã." Ele murmurou para si mesmo, esvaziando sua mente e indo para a cama.

[...]

Remus estava sentado, de pernas cruzadas, no parapeito da janela do dormitório de Gryffindor, olhando para onde o grupo de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas estava voltando para o castelo. Dos Marotos, apenas Sirius e Peter estudavam essa matéria; o problema peludo de Remus fazia que a maioria dos animais tivessem medo dele, e James tinha decidido freqüentar Estudo dos Trouxas, na esperança de descobrir algumas dicas para conquistar Lily.

Naturalmente, um grande grupo de formou ao redor de Sirius, disputando por sua atenção, por um sorriso, uma piscadela ou cutucada. O grupo se movia como um, todos atravessando o gramado excessivamente devagar, ouvindo a tagarelice de Sirius com tanta atenção, que alguém pensaria que eles estavam ouvindo as palavras de um gênio.

E aí estava uma das principais razões de Remus nunca ter tomado uma atitude em relação seus sentimentos por Sirius Black. A razão que o comia por dentro toda noite, a razão pela qual ele não conseguia dormir.

Sirius Black era perfeito. Frustrante e inteiramente perfeito. Ele podia sorrir para qualquer homem, mulher ou ovelha na Inglaterra e fazê-los desmaiar. Ele podia escolher qualquer um no mundo, desde a Rainha até Freddy Mercury.

Por que um homem de tamanha perfeição, um homem que podia escolher a nata da sociedade, escolheria um lobisomem pobre e cheio de cicatriz? Essa era a primeira vez desde a aposta, que Remus teve a chance de considerar seus medos anteriores, e quanto mais sua mente trabalhava, mais ele percebia como ele era inteiramente idiota.

"Tudo bem? Você está com cara de quem chupou limão." Remus olhou por cima do ombro, vendo James escorado contra a batente da porta com um suave sorriso.

"James, eu cansei." Remus suspirou da sua posição, olhando para o campus. "Eu tenho que parar de tentar com Sirius, isso não vai acontecer e eu não posso continuar tentando forçar, ou vou acabar afastando-o como amigo. Mesmo que eu o consiga, eu não vou tê-lo por muito tempo..."

"Rem, você não pode desistir agora. Você sabe quais são as conseqüências." James lembrou suavemente, andando até a janela e se sentando perto de seu amigo. O pequeno parapeito da janela era duro, mas não desconfortável, então James olhou para fora, vendo Sirius rindo e gesticulando abertamente para as garotas que o seguiam, enquanto ele voltava da aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

"Eu não me importo. Eu prefiro minha aparência abalada por uma semana ou duas à prejudicar minha amizade com Sirius permanentemente." Remus afirmou, olhando para o grupo. "Olhe o que ele pode ter! Olhe para todos eles. Garotas, garotos, todos eles. E há uma boa quantidade deles lá, que podem oferecer muito mais a ele do que eu poderia em todos os departamentos; eles são mais bonitos, mais inteligentes, mais engraçados, mais ricos..."

"Remus. Cara. Eu sou o melhor amigo de Sirius, acredite em mim quando eu digo que eu não o deixaria namorar um perdedor completamente feio." Remus sorriu um pouco perante isso. "E Sirius não podia se lixar menos com quanto dinheiro você tem. Honestamente. A absolutamente pior coisa que poderia acontecer, é ele não corresponder seus sentimentos— o que eu duvido—, e nesse caso, conhecendo Sirius, ele passaria o resto do ano tentando agitar caras gays para você. Você ganha nos dois casos."

"Você não é suposto a ser tão legal sobre isso. Você é suposto a esfregar na minha cara que minha missão de conseguir Sirius está completamente perdida..." Remus resmungou, cruzando os braços solenemente, enquanto James passava um braço ao redor de seu ombro.

"Só por que eu quero ganhar de você, não quer dizer que eu não quero que você conquiste seu objetivo no final, seu idiota." James sorriu, bagunçando o cabelo de Remus. "Além do mais, eu já sei exatamente como vai acontecer. Veja, você e Sirius vão ficar juntos depois de se amassarem, bêbados, no escritório de McGonagall, daqui uns seis meses. Vocês terão alguns bons poucos anos em paz, sozinhos, antes de uma das suas novas poção dar errado, por que você vai colocar muito esperma nela, e vários pequenos Remuses e Siriuses serão produzidos. Eu serei, é claro, o Padrinho de cada um dos pequenos diabinhos. De novo, vocês terão mais alguns poucos anos felizes, antes de Sirius ficar inexplicavelmente ciumento do seu pequeno problema peludo. Nesse ponto, ele sairá de seus modos para ser tão interessante quanto você; vai se deixar morder por um vampiro, vai se transformar em uma Banshee, inferno, ele pode até costurar seu torso no corpo de um cavalo numa tentativa de virar um Centauro. Pouco tempo depois disso, ele irá _**comer PETE**_, o que vai te irritar já que, apesar de seus hábitos, você gosta de Pete. Nesse momento, em aproximadamente dezessete anos e meio, é que seu relacionamento deverá desmoronar. Você enlouquecerá de tanta dor, Sirius ficará louco de tanto ciúmes por causa da sua loucura, e eu vou virar o guardião das suas catorze crianças, que irão formar o Time de Quidditch de James Poter." James afirmou tudo isso com tanta certeza, que Remus foi incapaz de reagir de qualquer forma por alguns momentos.

Eventualmente, Remus riu nervosamente, inclinando-se para trás por um segundo e olhando pela janela. "Onde Sirius foi?" perguntou, as sobrancelhas se juntando.

"Ele não está lá embaixo?" James se inclinou sobre Remus, a própria sobrancelha se franzindo, enquanto seus olhos treinados tentavam encontrar seu amigo. "Ele provavelmente se escondeu da sua 'massa de adoradores'." James disse, colocando uma mão contra a janela para se apoiar. O som da porta se abrindo o fez pular, as pernas se prendendo nas de Remus, enquanto ele se virava para ver quem tinha entrado.

"Oh." Sirius parou na porta, olhando estranhamente para James e Remus. Os dois permaneceram parados por um momento, antes de perceberem a intimidade de sua posição. Rostos separados por centímetros, pernas enroscadas, e as mãos de James de cada lado da cabeça de Remus, havia apenas uma coisa que podia aparecer.

Remus empurrou James, enquanto este tentava se levantar, ambos caindo com força no chão; Sirius permanecia parado na porta, a boca crispada firme e raivosamente.

"Não sintam que precisaram parar por minha causa." Sirius falou friamente, rapidamente se movendo até sua cama, tirando os livros do malão e andando na direção da porta novamente.

"Não é o que parece, Padfoot." James respondeu ansiosamente, correndo uma mão por seu cabelo bagunçado, ainda no chão.

"Eu acho que é exatamente o que parece." Sirius respondeu, sorrindo friamente para os dois. "Eu espero que sejam felizes juntos." Com um balançar da capa, ele saiu, a porta batendo fortemente atrás de si.

Remus se encolheu quando a porta bateu, escorando-se contra a parede de madeira gelada.

"Sodomita."

"Eu duvido que haverá qualquer sodomia tão cedo." Remus respondeu francamente, apoiando-se em seus joelhos. "Eu sou um idiota."

"Não, não é." James respondeu instintivamente, deitando-se cansado no chão. "Pads só... Entendeu errado... A situação."

"Certo." O sorriso de Remus não alcançou seus olhos, e James franziu o cenho brevemente, antes de sorrir novamente.

"Sabe, nós devíamos tirar o intermediário e nos beijarmos. Parece ser toda a ação que vamos ter no momento." James falou com um sorriso afetado, piscando para Remus. O sorriso pareceu crescer um pouco, ainda nenhum lugar perto do sorriso normal de Remus, mas um pouco mais vivo.

"Você é um idiota."

"Um idiota com tesão." James brincou, se ajoelhando. "Seria divertido; eu vou fingir que você tem cabelo ruivo e tetas, e você pode fingir que eu tenho um pênis! Eu já tenho o cabelo preto!"

Remus se inclinou para frente rapidamente, olhando intensamente nos olhos de James. O moreno engoliu em seco, observando nervosamente, enquanto Remus rastejava em sua direção, parando à centímetros de seus lábios.

"Você realmente precisa transar, seu asno." Remus sorriu marotamente, antes de se afastar com um sorriso cansado e um suspiro. "Bem, agora que Sirius acha que eu to dando uns malhos no seu melhor amigo, minhas chances de vencer a aposta estão ferradas."

"Eu realmente, realmente sinto muito, Rem." James teve a decência de parecer culpado, apertando os ombros de Remus em apoio. "Ele vai superar, eventualmente, de verdade. Prometo."

Remus bufou levemente. "Não é provável. Ele provavelmente vai fugir com a Rainha ou David Bowie ou alguém..." os ombros de Remus caíram, e ele se levantou, oferecendo uma mão para James. "Eu devia almejar um namorado mais realístico, alguém à meu alcance... Eu não sei, Snape ou algo assim..."

"Você está fora do alcance do Seboso, cara. Você é o time Irlandês de Quidditch e ele é o maldito Maldives, e você sabe quão ruins eles são depois daquele jogo que Sirius e eu te levamos." James brincou levemente, aceitando a mão oferecida e se levantando, antes de se sentar na cama. "Os homens se jogam em você."

"Oh, sim, o mercado de namorados está implorando para por lobisomem gay e magrelo." Remus bufou, andando na direção da porta. "Eu vou dar uma volta. Te vejo depois."

James suspirou, vendo a porta fechar quietamente, atrás da figura solene. Estalando os dedos ansiosamente, James se levantou, correndo uma mão pelo cabelo mais uma vez, antes de decidir o que tinha que fazer.

"Isso vai doer."

_Continua..._

**N/T: **Aí está mais um capítulo, espero que gostem.

Faltam três capítulos para acabar a fic. Vou tentar postar mais um antes do dia vinte, por que minhas provas finais na faculdade começam dia 24, e eu preciso estudar, né.

Até a terceira semana de dezembro eu termino de traduzir e postar, então agüentem um pouquinho aí!

Obrigada e até a próxima atualização.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo Oito**

(Crack)

"Tenho que te dizer, cara, toda aquela malhação com peso de boi que você tem feito, está realmente valendo a p..." James começou, esfregando seu maxilar, enquanto olhava para um Sirius raivoso do outro lado da Torre de Astronomia.

(Crunch)

"... Acerte o balaço com tanta força, e nós certamente ganharemos o campeonato." James continuou, enquanto seu olho esquerdo inchava, um filete de sangue escorrendo de sua têmpora. Sirius rosnou, os punhos cerrados e os olhos gelados. Em um movimento rápido, Sirius se jogou para frente, socando o ar para fora de James, levando ambos ao chão.

"Cale a maldita boca, seu bastardo imundo." Sirius sibilou, erguendo-se em um pulo e se inclinando sobre James. "Eu não quero ouvir."

"Oh, confie em mim." James suspirou, erguendo-se sobre os cotovelos e secando o sangue de sua bochecha com um olhar levemente aborrecido. "Você, definitivamente, quer ouvir."

"O que você possivelmente pode querer dizer, que eu vou querer ouvir?" Sirius declarou cansadamente, a raiva pura se dissipando, enquanto raiva se transformava em lamento, olhando para seu amigo com olhos tristes e desapontados. "Você sabia, você sabia que eu gostava de Moony." Ele afirmou, apoiando-se no parapeito da janela.

"É claro que eu sei, eu sou seu melhor amigo, eu tenho que saber esse tipo de coisa. A questão é, como Moony deveria saber?" James respondeu, olhando para as costas de seu amigo. "Quando você disse ao Moony que você o tem como mais do que apenas outro maroto?"

"Isso não importa agora, importa?" Sirius retorquiu, olhando para o céu. "Sabe, eu não esperava que fosse ser você que o roubaria de mim. Qualquer um, menos você, Prongs. Sempre pensei que você estivesse muito machucado pela Evans para ver qualquer outra coisa. Eu sempre achei que seria uma mulher, uma vaca estupidamente curvilínea e irritantemente inteligente, que eu poderia odiar desavergonhadamente. Aí, Moony vem e me diz que ele é gay, e eu penso, hey, talvez, apenas talvez, ele sinta... Eu não sei, algo! Algo por _mim_, Prongs, por _mim_." Sirius olhou para James novamente, a raiva retornando. "Aí você aparece, você e seu estúpido cabelo e a merda do seu complexo de herói e é tudo tão fácil para você, Senhor Perfeitamente Ajustado!"

"Você está ouvindo o que está dizendo?" James explicou, se aproximando de Sirius. "Quando Moony mostrou qualquer interesse por mim? Sempre foi você, seu lunático! Sempre!" James exclamou de volta, finalmente se erguendo. "Quando você 'nos pegou', ele estava se lamentando sobre como você nunca vai gostar dele! E, o quê? Você acha que eu simplesmente desistiria de Lily, o amor da minha maldita vida, por um rolo com Remus?"

"Se você tivesse bom gosto, desistiria." Sirius sorriu levemente, aliviando um pouco da tensão do cômodo.

"Eu vou deixar essa passar." James sorriu, olhando para Sirius com expectativa. "Você se lembra, uma ou duas semanas atrás, que eu te perguntei se você estava apaixonado, e você me disse para te perguntar depois? Eu estou perguntando agora, Sirius."

Sirius inalou lentamente, fechando os olhos e abaixando a cabeça. Olhando para cima brevemente, ele abriu a boca, e por um momento nenhuma palavra saiu. "Eu sequer preciso falar?"

"Não para mim." James concedeu, cruzando os braços. "Entretanto, no momento há um lobisomem de dezessete anos se lamentando pelos corredores de Hogwarts, convencido de que você o odeia, e que ele só serve como companhia romântica para Seboso, que poderia ouvir isso."

"Seboso?"

"Yep. A última vez que eu falei com ele, ele estava ameaçando chamar o babaca para sair, então é melhor que você o tire de sua tristeza."

"Definitivamente." Sirius se virou para sair, pausou no último minuto para olhar para James mais uma vez. "Desculpe por, bem..." Sirius gesticulou em direção ao rosto de James, sorrindo timidamente. "Não conheço minha própria força."

"Sem problemas." James deu de ombros indiferentemente, olhando nos olhos de Sirius. "Agora, eu acredito que você tenha compromissos a atender." James sorriu. O sorriso de Sirius combinou com o deu seu irmão não sanguíneo, levando sua mão para apertar fortemente o ombro de James. Soltando-o, Sirius se virou, correndo para fora da torre na direção do homem que ele não conseguia parar de pensar.

James sorriu carinhosamente, enquanto observava as costas de Sirius se afastar, sabendo que seu amigo estava indo fazer melhoras e declarar seu amor por seu amigo lobo, em um momento em que eles se abraçariam e...

"Ai, caramba." James resmungou, os olhos se arregalando perante a percepção, antes de sair correndo atrás de seu amigo.

[...]

Sirius correu através do prédio de Hogwarts, esperando que seus pés o levassem na direção certa. Pulando os degraus da escada e se jogando pelas curvas, correndo a toda velocidade pelo corredor de Feitiços, apenas diminuindo quando visualizou um adolescente levemente gorduroso, emboscando-o pelo lado. "Oi, Seboso!"

Snape olhou para o adolescente cansadamente, suspirando, enquanto se voltava para o mural, que tinha capturado sua atenção. "Eu não posso ter dez minutos de paz, Black?"

"Fique longe de Remus." Sirius avisou, apontando um dedo rigoroso na direção do Slitherin.

"Eu não tenho nenhuma inclinação de me aproximar daquela _fera_." Severus rosnou, o lábio superior se torcendo em desgosto na direção de Sirius.

"Você diz isso agora, mas se ele se aproximar de você, todo atrevido e não sei o que mais..." Sirius murmurou e Snape pareceu desnorteado. "Bem, sem gracinhas! Nenhuma mesmo, me ouviu?"

"Alto e claro." Snape falou arrastadamente. "Se você estivesse falando algo compreensível, talvez valesse a pena ter essa conversa."

"Que seja. Apenas vá para o Salão Comunal dos Slitherin ou algo assim, ele não pode te achar lá..." Sirius murmurou.

"Com prazer." Severus respondeu, enquanto Sirius saia correndo. Snape observou Sirius partir com confusão, incapaz de entender a falta de ferimentos físicos ou extremidades a mais, antes de fechar os olhos em frustração, enquanto ouvia passos se aproximando. "Sabe o que dizem, não existe um maroto sem outro logo atrás..." ele murmurou, apertando a ponte do nariz cansadamente. Sem vontade de agüentar o segundo ser do inferno, Severus se esgueirou para dentro de uma sala vazia, esperando qual maroto fosse, passar, quando uma voz muito familiar quebrou o silêncio.

"Potter!"

[...]

James correu pelos corredores de Hogwarts, girando e virando pelos lugares estreitos, procurando por Sirius. Girando rapidamente para evitar uma curva, ele precisou de todos seus reflexos de quidditch para evitar a figura do outro lado, embora mesmo ele não tenha conseguido escapar da mão fina e sardenta, que segurou seu braço.

"Potter!" Lily sibilou, encarando-o levemente, quando viu o estado do rosto de James. "Que diabos aconteceu com você?" James franziu o cenho por um momento, antes de tocar o rosto em realização.

"Oh, nada demais..." afirmou, sorrindo apreciativamente, enquanto Lily curava os piores ferimentos. "Lily, por mais que seja um prazer estar em sua companhia, eu temo que realmente precise ir..."

"Oh, não, não precisa!" Lily respondeu, apertando sua mão ao redor do braço dele. "Não, você vai me ouvir, e você vai me ouvir atentamente, senhor." Lily bufou, puxando-o, então ela estava entre ele e sua rota de fuga. "Nós vamos ter uma conversa."

James congelou, seu olhar finalmente deixando o caminho a sua frente e pousando em Lily. Se o olhar aborrecido no rosto dela era alguma dica, nada de bom ia sair disso. _Oh, infernos._

[...]

Sirius correu pelo saguão de entrada, atravessou o gramado e desceu pelo túnel que o levaria até a Casa dos Gritos, antes mesmo que ele soubesse o que estava fazendo. Ele se aproximou da entrada da Casa lentamente, desesperadamente esperando que seus pés o tivessem levado para seu alvo desejado, para Remus.

Abrindo a porta e entrando, Sirius viu a mochila de Remus na velha cadeira de couro. Ele ficou parado silenciosamente por um momento, esperando por alguma indicação da localização de Remus, antes de suave estalo no andar de cima o entregasse.

Subindo a escada velha com concentração; Sirius sabia que Remus o ouviria se aproximar, teria tempo de tentar escapar se quisesse, mas Sirius não se importava. Ele não ia diminuir a velocidade agora. Correndo até a porta da antiga suíte principal, Sirius a abriu. Um esperançoso Remus estava sentado na cama, os livros de feitiços abertos sobre o cobertor e um pergaminho em seu colo. Ele olhou para Sirius curiosamente, uma expressão contida em seu rosto, e Sirius se encontrou sem palavras. Brevemente, as primeiras palavras que passaram por sua mente saíram por seus lábios.

"Eu sou um idiota?"

[...]

"Lily, por favor—" James começou, antes de Lily lançar um feitiço silenciador nele. Suspirando silenciosamente, James se escorou contra a porta confortavelmente, e olhou para Lily com expectativa.

"Pelas últimas semanas, Potter, você tem agido como um completo imbecil." Lily começou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. "Até mais que o normal; me forçando sobre uma vassoura, me envergonhando na frente da escola toda, e me seqüestrando. Você é um dos seres humanos mais tolos e idiotas que eu já tive a infelicidade de conhecer. E você sabe o que é pior?" James deu de ombros, as sobrancelhas erguidas. Lily bufou, jogando os braços para cima em aborrecimento e andando ao redor do cômodo. "O fato de que quando você não está fazendo algo incrivelmente estúpido, você está dizendo algo estranhamento legal! Você não pode fazer isso comigo, James!"

James observou Lily com os olhos arregalados, o andar frenético dela parando por um momento, enquanto ela o olhava raivosamente. "Fazer o quê?" James perguntou apenas movendo os lábios.

Lily fechou os olhos por um momento, crispando os lábios fortemente, antes de abri-los. "Me fazer querer te dar uma chance."

[...]

"Eu sou um idiota?"

"Isso é uma pergunta...?" Remus perguntou, afastando seu livro de feitiços e franzindo o cenho levemente. "Sirius, sobre antes..."

"James já explicou." Sirius interrompeu, se afastando do batente e entrando no quarto. "E eu sou um idiota. Nenhuma pergunta quanto a isso." Ele repetiu, se aproximando lentamente da cama. "Um idiota com mérito."

"Não posso argumentar contra isso, suponho." Remus concedeu, observando Sirius atentamente, enquanto ele se sentava na cama cuidadosamente. "Então, exatamente quanto James te explicou?"

Sirius fechou os olhos por um segundo, querendo ter aquela usual confiança cretina. Abrindo os olhos, ele os fixou na sarda logo abaixo do olho esquerdo de Remus. "Bastante." Ele forçou a palavra, se ajeitando para observar os olhos arregalados de Remus por um segundo.

A respiração do lobisomem falhou, as mãos trêmulas, enquanto ele olhava para Sirius. "Olha, eu entendo se você não sentir—" e simples assim, o tom calmo da voz de Remus trouxe Sirius à vida, atirando-se sobre a cama e empurrando Remus contra os travesseiros.

"Cale a boca." Sirius mandou, inclinando-se pesadamente sobre Remus, seus rostos separados por centímetros, respirações se misturando. "Você não tem idéia de como eu me sinto, e isso é sua própria culpa." Sirius sussurrou, levando suas mãos para correr pelos cabelos loiros escuros sob si. "Eu devia ter lhe dito."

"Eu também não te disse, exatamente." Remus lembrou Sirius gentilmente, enquanto ele franzia o cenho, passando os braços ao redor da forma de Sirius e o apertando tentativamente. Sirius sorriu, percebendo sua excitação perante a posição em que se encontravam, muito evidente. Remus, surpreendentemente, assumiu o controle por um momento, esticando-se para correr os lábios pelo maxilar de Sirius. Este se afastou, sorrindo quando Remus choramingou baixinho.

"Você não tem idéia de quanto eu esperei para fazer isso." Sirius sorriu, se abaixando com intenção.

[...]

"Lily..." James moveu os lábios, observando-a voltar a andar. Ela ignorou seu chamado silencioso, andando freneticamente, antes de um aperto forte em seu braço a fazer parar.

"Você precisa ser tão insuportavelmente legal?" Lily perguntou, afastando James, enquanto ele tentava responder. "Sério; desculpas sinceras, se importa com seus amigos, é capaz de ter conversas sérias; você é suposto a ser o garoto mau, você é suposto a me dar razões para te odiar." James abriu a boca mais uma vez, mas um olhar bravo o fez parar.

Lily segurou o rosto dele entre suas mãos, completamente no controle, enquanto ela pressionava suas testas. "Eu não tenho idéia do que estou me metendo, mas é melhor ser divertido, Potter."

[...]

E, então, em partes completamente diferentes de Hogwarts, quatro pares de lábios encontraram seus pares, a paixão e desespero de anos de desejo evidente em ambos os abraços.

N/T: Aí está! O momento mais esperado — ou não — da fic!

Enfim, consegui atualizar antes das provas. Dois dias de atraso do que tinha antecipado, mas melhor dois dias do que duas semanas. Minhas provas vão até dia quatro — é, prova em um freak!sábado! —, então esperem uma atualização pela semana após o dia quatro.

Enfim, deixem comentários e obrigada a todos que estiverem lendo. (:


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo Nove**

Lily se afastou ansiosamente, olhando para o rosto de James nervosamente. Os olhos dele permaneceram fechados, enquanto ele demorou um momento para organizar seus pensamentos. "Bem, diga algo, Potter." Lily finalmente explodiu, seu nervosismo aparente, enquanto ela roia a unha. "Porque, francamente, eu não sei se eu acabei de cometer o maior erro."

"Não cometeu." Os olhos de James permaneceram fechados, enquanto ele memorizada cada detalhe sensual do beijo. Abrindo os olhos, ele inclinou a cabeça, prendendo suas mãos nos cabelos dela, enquanto depositava um suave beijo em seus lábios.

Depois de se afastar, Lily olhou para ele mais uma vez. "Isso não quer dizer que somos oficialmente um casal. Eu estou apenas te dando um período de teste."

"Isso é tudo o que eu quero." James respondeu, inclinando-se para beijá-la mais uma vez, antes de sua mente clarear e a aposta voltar para seus pensamentos. "Lily, por mais que eu fosse amar ficar e te beijar, eu tenho—er—Treino de Quidditch. Logo." Depositando um último beijo nos lábios dela, ele começou a correr, antes de voltar e beijá-la de novo.

"Vá, seu idiota." Lily disse, girando os olhos, enquanto James seguia seu conselho e saia correndo.

[...]

Enquanto James corria por todo o castelo, procurando por Remus, o furtivamente escondido lobisomem estava deitado na Casa dos Gritos, um covardemente bonito sangue puro sobre si, ainda firmemente preso à seus lábios.

Os dois rolaram pela cama, até Remus estar sobre Sirius. Sorrindo perante sua pequena vitória, o sorriso saiu de seu rosto um segundo depois, quando Sirius os girou novamente, direto para o chão duro. O ar escapou de Remus por um momento, enquanto uma nuvem de fumaça os engolfava, e Sirius começou a tentar se desculpar.

"Não se preocupe." Remus sorriu, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço de Sirius, e o puxando para um beijo. "Definitivamente valeu a pena te ter sobre mim."

"Aposto." Sirius sorriu. "Então, como é a sensação de estar nos braços de um deus do sexo?" Remus sorriu, antes de empurrar o sangue puro.

"Eu não saberia. Você sabe onde posso encontrar um?" Remus sorriu afetadamente ao perceber que sua blusa do uniforme estava desabotoada até a metade. Apontando para a camisa aberta, ele assentiu. "Você é bastante sutil, eu te dou isso."

"Você é fácil de distrair." Sirius sorriu maliciosamente, choramingando em desapontamento quando Remus abotoou sua blusa.

"Preciso ir à biblioteca. Dever de casa." Remus deu de ombros, inclinando-se para depositar mais um beijo no bico de Sirius. "Entretanto, nós podemos continuar com isso mais tarde, te garanto."

"Promete?" Sirius perguntou, um sorriso cobrindo seus lábios. "Porque eu estou desesperado para saber como isso termina."

"Oh, você sabe." Remus afetadamente, olhando para o chão, enquanto colocava a blusa dentro da calça. "Te vejo depois, Padfoot." Remus sorriu, pegando seus livros e saindo calmamente da Casa.

[...]

Sirius praticamente flutuou até o dormitório, se jogando na cama de Remus alegremente. Ele se deitou lá, em silêncio, por bons dez minutos, antes de se erguer sobre um cotovelo quando ouviu a porta se abrir, vendo uma cabeça vermelha entrar.

"Evans!" Sirius gritou ao vê-la, muito feliz para deixá-la arruinar sua felicidade. A ruiva deu um pulo quando sua voz soou, e ele acenou quando ela o olhou. "Há algum motivo para você estar no dormitório masculino, boneca?"

"Não." Lily respondeu defensivamente, parando no meio do quarto. Saindo de seu choque, ela relaxou um pouco. "Não. Eu só estava procurando... Deixa pra lá." Ela suspirou, olhado ao redor mais uma vez.

"Não." Sirius saiu da cama, andando até onde Lily estava com os braços firmemente cruzados. "Eu reconheço essa aparência em qualquer lugar. Senhorita Evans, atrevidinha, você parece que andou se pegando com alguém."

"Não pareço!" Lily declarou defensivamente, ofendida com seu comentário.

"Oh, você definitivamente parece, minha querida. E, pelo meu bem e pelo dele, eu certamente espero que tenha sido com um certo Senhor Potter com quem você tenha se pegado." Sirius disse. "Ele fica tão deprimido quando você está com outro garoto, que realmente não é divertido estar por perto."

"Apenas dê o fora, Black." Lily bufou, disparando na direção da porta, mas Sirius deu a volta, bloqueando o caminho.

"Agora, Lily, se você vai ficar com o Senhor Potter, você vai ter de se acostumar comigo. Faço parte do pacote, sabe." Sirius sorriu largamente, escorando-se no batente da porta arrogantemente. "Horrível ser você, huh?"

"Definitivamente. Agora, dê o fora do meu caminho!" Lily o cutucou no peito, antes de ele segurar seus braços e a empurrar até que ela se sentasse na cama mais próxima, olhado para ela com uma repentina inquisição.

"Evans?"

"Sim?" ela resmungou exasperadamente em resposta, olhando para Sirius em aborrecimento, enquanto ele desviava o olhar, o cenho franzido.

"Ela disse que estava procurando por alguém." Ele murmurou para si mesmo, antes de voltar sua atenção para Lily. "_Era_ James que você estava ficando, certo?"

"Se eu responder, você me deixar ir?" Sirius assentiu. "Sim, era James, okay? Por que mais você acha que eu estaria aqui, para ser malvada? Agora, você irá, por favor, me deixar sair dessa situação vergonhosa?" Lily bufou, mas Sirius pareceu ignorá-la, ao invés olhando para as camas de James e Remus, na esperança de alguma revelação.

"Algo não está certo." Ele disse, enquanto Lily se levantava. Lily o olhou por um momento, antes de suspirar e voltar a se sentar.

"O que não está certo?" Sirius se virou para olhá-la, o cenho franzido.

"Se você desse qualquer coisa a Prongs, mesmo um beijo, ele deveria estar pendurado no seu pé tão firmemente, que você estaria sob o risco de ele arrancar seu pé." Sirius respondeu, andando pelo dormitório. "Pensando nisso, Moony bateu em retirada rapidamente, também..."

"Moony? Não é assim que vocês chamam o Remus?" Lily o olhou por um momento, antes de seu queixo cair. "Oh, Merlin."

"Huh?"

"Por falar em parecer que estava se pegando com alguém!" Lily exclamou, erguendo-se em um pulo. "Não é muita surpresa que você tenha jogado para o outro lado, sua promiscuidade significava que logo você ficaria sem garotas que estivessem a fim, mas _Remus_..."

"O que... Eu não..."

"Oh, não se faça de idiota para cima de mim, Black! Você está mais corado do que eu!"

"Que seja. Ao menos eu escolhi o Maroto mais bonito." Sirius mostrou a língua, antes de parar e girar os olhos. "Oh, Deus, não fale para James que eu te falei isso, ele vai me acusar de fazer Remus parecer mais atraente para você ou alguma outra besteira sem sentido... Olhe, precisamos nos focar. Prongs e Moony estão armando alguma."

"Por que alguém sempre precisa estar armando alguma, Sirius?"

"Olhe para isso logicamente por um momento, Evans. Se eles não estivessem, você e eu não pareceríamos que nos amassamos com alguém, nós estaríamos no processo de nos amassar."

"James me disse que ele tinha treino de Quidditch. Eu vim aqui esperando encontrá-lo antes que ele fosse para o campo. Tenho certeza de que Remus tem uma razão igualmente válida para desaparecer tão rápido."

"Lily. Se tivesse treino nesse momento, onde você acha que eu estaria?" Sirius perguntou, voltando a andar pelo dormitório. "E Remus me disse que ele ia à biblioteca, por causa do dever de casa, mas é sexta-feira e é Remus, e ele sempre faz o dever no dia que o recebe, para que sempre tenha os finais de semana livre para nós. Ele não recebeu nenhum dever hoje, ele só teve aulas comigo e nós não recebemos deveres." Sirius bufou, se virando para olhar para Lily. Ela torceu o nariz algumas vezes, o começo de um sorriso em seus lábios, fazendo Sirius estreitar os olhos. "O quê?"

"Você sabe exatamente como Remus passa os finais de semana." Sirius deu de ombros. "Sirius Black, você está tão apaixonado!"

"O que, por que eu sei como Remus passa os finais de semana?"

"Não, por que você se _importa_ em como Remus passa os finais de semana. Você se importa com que dias ele tem livre para se focar em _você_."

Sirius olhou diretamente para ela por um momento, antes de balançar a cabeça em descrença. "Você é tão garota, Evans."

"Você está tentando dizer que não está apaixonado?"

Sirius ficou parado por um momento, abrindo a boca como que para falar, antes de fechá-la e morder seu lábio. Finalmente, ele ergueu a mão, o indicador e o dedão separados por alguns centímetros. "Talvez apenas um pouco." Ele cedeu. "Você está tentando negar que você está apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo?"

"Eu me atrevo a dizer, se eu puder me livrar da sua influência, ele talvez tenha uma chance de se tornar um ser humano meio decente." Lily sorriu, evitando a pergunta. "Deus sabe quão monstruoso você vai fazer o pobre Remus virar."

Sirius piscou perante a escolha de palavras de Lily, antes de balançar a cabeça e se mover na direção do malão de James. "Eles estão aprontando algo, eu sei."

Os olhos de Lily se arregalaram quando ele abriu o que, claramente, era o malão de James. "O que, em nome de Deus, você está procurando, Sirius?" Lily perguntou, indo para frente e segurando o braço dele. "Isso é uma completa invasão da privacidade de James."

"Uma coisa que você vai precisar aprender, como a futura senhora Potter, é que James mantêm uma cópia escrita de _tudo_. E eu não teria que invadir a privacidade dele, se eu achasse que ele simplesmente me daria."

"Como você vai encontrar seja lá o que você está procurando?" Lily perguntou enquanto se aproximava do malão, fazendo uma careta enojada quando viu um rato morto no fundo do malão desorganizado. "Deve ter milhões de pergaminhos velhos aí!"

"Confie em mim, quando eu ver, eu vou saber." Sirius afirmou, continuando sua busca pela pilha de pergaminhos. "Aha!" Sirius exclamou, segurando o pergaminho no alto, antes de levá-lo à altura dos olhos. "Esses malditos bastardos!"

"O quê?" Lily se inclinou sobre o ombro dele para ler. "_Acordo entre Ilustríssimo James Harold Bartholomew Potter e Doutor Remus Jadoki Lupin— _O nome do meio de Remus não é Jadoki, é?" Sirius deu de ombros, os olhos nunca deixando o pergaminho. "Você nem sequer sabe o nome do meio do seu melhor amigo e amante?" Lily exclamou em descrença.

"Eu sei que começa com J." Sirius retorquiu. "E você sequer mencionou a inclusão de 'Bartholomew" no nome de James, então você não pode ser tão conhecedora do nome do seu novo amante, também... Apenas cale a boca e continue lendo."

Os dois leram em silêncio por um momento, antes de Lily exclamar mais uma vez. "O QUÊ? Me dá esse pergaminho, eu vou enfiar ele tão fundo na bunda de James Potter, que ele não vai andar por um mês!" Lily tentou tira o pergaminho das mãos de Sirius, mas ele a afastou, seus olhos nunca deixando o pergaminho, enquanto um sorriso conspiratório aparecia em seu rosto.

"Querida Lily, eu acredito que nós podemos usar esse pequeno pedaço de ouro em nosso favor." Sirius sorriu largamente, apontando para uma sentença e se virando para observar a reação de Lily. Um sorriso similar apareceu no rosto dela, e Sirius começou a se erguer. "Vamos nos divertir um pouco."

[...]

Remus andava calmamente pelo castelo, procurando por James. Embora ele se sentisse mal por ter mentido a Sirius sobre o dever de casa, ele precisava dizer a James para ficar nu o mais breve possível, para dar tempo para que ele se preparasse (e se preocupasse). 

Quinze minutos depois, ele bufou cansadamente. Ele tinha procurado por quase todos os esconderijos de James, então havia apenas mais um lugar para verificar. Aproximando-se da Mulher Gorda, ele abriu a passagem bem na hora que uma voz soou, de trás, chamando-o.

"Moony!" James gritou, um doce sorriso vitorioso aparecendo no rosto dele.

"Prongs!" Remus sorriu de volta, entrando no Salão Comunal, enquanto James o seguia.

"Eu ganhei a aposta!" ambos exclamaram ao mesmo tempo, antes de congelarem. "O quê?"

"Não, Remus, você não pode ter vencido." James falou, chocado. "Porque eu ganhei."

"Você beijou a Lily?"

"Na verdade, Lily _me_ beijou." James sorriu perante a memória, antes de se focar mais uma vez. "E, embora eu saiba que Sirius estava indo te beijar – você pode me agradecer por isso mais tarde, aliás – não há como ele ter tido tempo entre me deixar e meu beijo com Lily."

"James. É Sirius. Ele não perde tempo." Remus sorriu. James estremeceu levemente, antes de seu sorriso retornar.

"Eu não quero saber todos os detalhes, obrigado. Quando você beijou Sirius?"

"Há uns vinte minutos!" o rosto de James se abateu um pouco, antes de ele reganhar a compostura mais uma vez.

"Bem, eu beijei a Lily há vinte e um minutos, então eu ganhei!"

"Oh, até parece." Remus bufou.

"Ótimo. O primeiro a levar o parceiro para a cama!" James exclamou, pronto para correr e encontra Lily imediatamente, antes de Remus segurar seu braço firmemente.

"Melhor não." Remus disse, e James começou a murmurar sobre como o lobisomem só estava recusando por que ele sabia que não ia ganhar. "James, sou eu que estou com Padfoot. Confie em mim, se eu assoviasse agora, eu o levaria para a cama nos próximos cinco minutos." James abriu a boca para protestar, antes de Remus erguer a mão para interrompê-lo. "Olha, isso é bastante fácil de resolver. Os beijos devem ter acontecido com segundos de diferença, então eu voto em declarar um empate e esquecer essa bagunça toda."

"Um empate, você diz?"

"Um empate, eu digo." Remus assentiu, oferecendo uma mão para apertar. James levou sua mão para encontrar com a do lobisomem, mas um segundo antes do contato, uma voz soou pelo Salão Comunal.

"Moony!" Sirius sorriu largamente, enquanto ele praticamente voava pela escada, James e Remus recolhendo suas mãos com a velocidade da luz, enquanto Sirius se jogava sobre Remus. Foi necessária toda a força lupina de Remus para mantê-los em pé, enquanto Sirius se forçava contra si, os lábios se encontrando em um beijo poderoso, que fez Remus sentir os joelhos moles (embora, ele sentisse uma tensão em outras partes, considerando a localização pública...).

"Ahem." James pigarreou de trás do casal. Remus se afastou, causando um leve gemido de desaprovação de Sirius, antes de ele continuar a beijar a linha do maxilar do lobisomem. Mordiscando uma área particularmente sensível, Sirius sorriu largamente quando Remus gemeu quietamente. Remus olhou para James, mordendo o próprio lábio quando viu a expressão levemente rosada e embaraçada de seu amigo, antes de levar o olhar para o rosto meio divertido de Lily, e ainda (por algum motivo desconhecido) meio aborrecido e, então, ao redor do Salão Comunal silencioso, percebendo que eles não estavam nem perto de estar sozinhos. "Merlin, se eu tiver que lidar com esse tipo de show de sexo em bases diárias, alguns Imperdoáveis vão acabar voando." James murmurou, fazendo Sirius a se afastar do, agora, trêmulo lobisomem com um sorriso.

"James, eu sei que você quer participar, mas usar a Maldição Imperius para levar Rem e eu para a cama é um pouco demais." Sirius sorriu largamente, abraçando Remus fortemente.

"Bem que você queria." James sorriu, antes de se virar para os outros ocupantes do Salão. "Certo, todo mundo, voltem para seus afazeres." O Salão Comunal permaneceu congelado, todos olhando para Sirius e Remus com as bocas abertas. "Agora!" James gritou, fazendo todos os alunos voltarem à ação.

"Black." Lily chamou, as mãos firmemente no quadril. "Podemos andar logo com isso?"

Sirius suspirou, se soltando de Remus e indo parar do lado de Lily. " Suponho que sim." Concordou, se virando para Remus e James. "Senhores, antes de sermos agraciados com suas presenças, eu me atrevo a dizer que Lily e eu estávamos tendo uma boa discussão." A leve e desavergonhada animação os olhos de Sirius, combinada com o brilho divertido e calculistas nos olhos de Lily não combinavam bem para James nem para Remus, e os dois se olharam com os olhos arregalados e preocupados. "Provavelmente seria melhor se levássemos isso para uma localização mais discreta..." Remus e James ofegaram o que podia, muito bem, ser sua última respiração, antes de assentir e caminharem até as escadas.

"Que diabos está acontecendo?" Remus sibilou para James, subindo as escadas o mais lentamente possível.

"Eu não tenho idéia, mas Lily parece dividida entre me matar e dar um malho." James murmurou de volta. "Ao menos ela está considerando não me matar, entretanto; isso é um começo, não é?"

Eles chegaram ao dormitório rápido demais, virando-se para observar Lily e Sirius entrarem atrás deles, antes de trancarem a porta. A expressão de ambos tinha mudado durante o caminho; Lily parecia estar lutando contra um sorriso, enquanto Sirius tinha um rosto inexpressivo, exceto pelo pequeno brilho em seus olhos.

"Senhores." Sirius começou, gesticulando na direção da cama desocupada de Peter Pettigrew, que ainda estava na ala hospitalar. Os dois se sentaram cautelosamente, muito confusos e levemente preocupados. Exibindo o pergaminho com um floreio, Remus e James estremeceram quando reconheceram o pergaminho na mão de Sirius.

"Padfoot..." Remus começou, mas foi interrompido por um olhar severo de Lily.

"Lily e eu estávamos conversando inocentemente, quando este pedaço de pergaminho aconteceu de cair aos nossos pés. Considerando que os nomes de vocês estavam escritos, nós achamos que seria melhor esperar que vocês estivessem presentes, antes de lermos." Sirius sorriu largamente, desenrolando o pergaminho lentamente. "_Acordo entre Ilustríssimo James Harold Bartholomew Potter e Doutor Remus Jadoki Lupin._" Sirius ergueu o olhar, sorrindo. "Oh, esses são vocês, não?" James parecia prestes a vomitar, enquanto Remus parecia dividido entre negar tudo e confessar.

"_As supracitadas partes irão competir pela afeição de certas pessoas_. Eu me pergunto pela afeição de quem eles devem estar lutando?" Sirius perguntou, pausando para olhar contemplativamente ao redor. "Vamos continuar, certo? Algo sobre Beedle, o Barbo... Oh! Aqui está! _As afeições do Ilustríssimo Potter deverão ser direcionadas à bela esmeralda, Lilabeth Regina Evans-Potter_. Oh, essa é você, não é?" Sirius falou, fingindo ignorância enquanto olhava para Lily. "Enquanto _as do Doutor Lupin deverão ser direcionadas ao único, honorável, o maravilhoso Sirius Black_. Bem, _isso_ é embaraçoso." Sirius sorriu afetadamente.

"Nós podemos explicar." Remus falou nervosamente.

"Oh, Rem, não se preocupe, eu acho que esse pergaminho explica tudo." Sirius sorriu, os olhos deixando o papel, então ele podia mandar uma piscadela para Remus. Passando o pergaminho para Lily, ele passou um braço ao redor dos ombros dela, inclinando-se levemente sobre ela. "Você sabe qual minha parte favorita, Evans?"

"Não, Black." Lily respondeu, com um meio sorriso satisfeito cobrindo seu rosto. "Qual sua parte favorita?"

"A parte que diz, e eu acredito que sejam essas palavras, _a punição do perdedor deverá, também, ser aplicada se os outros participantes descobrirem sobre o acordado_." Sirius falou, sem se importar em esconder seu deleite, enquanto olhava para seus dois amigos. "Oh! Lily, os outros participantes não somos nós?"

"Acredito que somos, Sirius." Remus e James fecharam os olhos, tentando fazer os sorrisos maliciosos quase idênticos de Sirius e Lily sumirem.

"Que _embaraçoso_ para vocês dois." Sirius enrugou o nariz, os dentes brancos ainda à mostra, enquanto ele andava na direção da cama, tirando o braço do ombro de Lily quando alcançou a cama. Parado com os seus pés em cada lado dos de Remus, ele sorriu largamente, tirando vantagem dos olhos fechados de Remus e se inclinando, lambendo um longo caminho pelo rosto de Remus.

"Sirius!" Lily e Remus exclamaram, enquanto Sirius deitava Remus de costas na cama. James abriu os olhos ao ouvir as exclamações, mas os fechou firmemente quando viu o que estava acontecendo ao seu lado.

"Oh, Deus, meus olhos!" Ele exclamou, com dificuldades para falar.

"Você não pode esperar mais dois minutos, Sirius?" Lily perguntou exasperadamente, observando os dois com um interesse disfarçado.

"Eu já esperei muito." Sirius respondeu, aninhando-se contra Remus contentemente. "Eles sabem que a primeira coisa que vai acontecer amanhã é a punição pela pequena aposta deles. Então, está na hora de eu punir Remus."

"Você me enoja." James afirmou, uma mão cobrindo seus olhos, enquanto Lily segurava a outra, puxando-o na direção da porta.

"A menos que você queira ficar ainda mais enojado, eu sugiro que você ache outro lugar para dormir essa noite!" Sirius avisou, descansando seus cotovelos de cada lado do rosto de Remus. "Oi."

"Oi." Remus sorriu, puxando Sirius para outro beijo.

"Eu vou receber um monte de tratamento de silêncio?" James estremeceu assim que eles saíram do quarto, um sorriso otimista direcionado para Lily quando ela se virou. Olhando para a garota que tinha seu coração, seu sorriso se alargou ao perceber que ela não estava prestes a matá-lo.

"Você está com sorte." Lily disse, voltando para o degrau que James estava. "Eu acho que a punição de amanhã será muito mais adequada. E, além do mais, se o som vindo de lá é qualquer indicação, Remus não está mais sendo punido, então eu não vejo por que você deveria ser." Lily concedeu, assentindo em direção ao dormitório.

O sorriso de James pareceu se alargar ainda mais enquanto eles desciam as escadas. "Você está amolecendo!"

"Não estou, não!" Lily respondeu, menos violentamente que o normal.

"Está sim!" James exclamou, pegando-a por trás e girando-a. "Você está em minhas mãos!" ele sorriu enquanto eles entravam no Salão Comunal.

"Você não está se fazendo nenhum favor."

"Isso não importa. Você gosta demais de mim para fazer qualquer coisa!" James sorriu confiantemente. "Lily e euu, sentados em uma árvore, b-e-i-j-a-oomph." James cantou, antes de Lily calá-lo da maneira mais eficiente. Afastando-se, ela colocou as mãos no quadril, observando-o abrir e fechar a boca como um peixe em uma tentativa de se recuperar.

"Eu sugiro que você fique quieto no futuro, ou eu não irei calá-lo de maneira tão prazerosa." Lily disse, subindo as escadas para o dormitório feminino. "Te vejo pela manhã, Potter. Eu estou morrendo para ver sua aparição no café da manhã."

"Aposto que está, sua pervertida linda!" James sorriu, fazendo-a virar e erguer uma sobrancelha.

"Perdão, Potter?"

"Er, sua princesa linda?"

"Melhor." Lily concedeu, continuando seu caminho.

Virando-se para o Salão Comunal, James examinou os ocupantes, que estavam congelados em um choque silencioso pela segunda vez aquela noite. "Vocês podem aplaudir." Eles ficaram imóveis por um momento, e James franziu o cenho, erguendo sua varinha e os enfeitiçando para aplaudi-lo em pé. Depois de se curvar para o aplauso por alguns minutos, James suspirou, acenando enquanto saia do Salão Comunal, ignorante para o lindo tom de verde que Lily tinha enfeitiçado sua pele, enquanto andava animadamente pelo castelo.

_Continua..._

N/T: Aí está mais um capítulo! Falta apenas mais um para acabar a fic, então vou tentar traduzi-lo e postá-lo até semana que vem.

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! Comentem!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo Dez**

"_Como nós acabamos aqui?" James ergueu as sobrancelhas para Remus, que estava puxando o robe mais apertadamente ao redor de seu corpo._

"_Isso é tudo sua maldita culpa." Remus murmurou, pulando de um pé para o outro para escapar do chão gelado. "Você e aquele maldito contrato." Olhando para seu relógio, ele voltou seu olhar para James, uma expressão ríspida brincando em seu rosto. "Está na hora."_

"_Certo." James suspirou, dando um passo para perto das grandiosas portas do Salão Principal. "No três?" Remus respirou profundamente uma última vez, assentindo ansiosamente para James. "Um, dois, três... Vai!"_

Cada garoto abriu uma das pesadas portas de carvalho do Salão Principal, todos os presentes se virando para olhá-los quando eles se balançaram para frente. Risadas soaram por todo o salão quando James e Remus apareceram nus em pêlo, e começaram a dançar pelos corredores entre as mesas.

O caminho até a mesa principal nunca tinha parecido tão demorado para Remus, que usada uma mão para manter a maior parte de sua dignidade intacta, enquanto passava pelo corredor entre os Hufflepuffs e Ravenclaws. A letra de God Save The Queen saindo baixa; os olhos focados solenemente na placa flutuando sobre a cabeça de Dumbledore.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado do salão, James dançava com alegria pelo corredor entre Ravenclaw e Gryffindor (nenhum dos dois adolescentes tinha coragem o bastante para se aventurar pelo corredor entre Hufflepuff e Slytherin; afinal, uma parte muito importante de suas anatomias estava com pouca proteção de mísseis, mingaus ferventes e feitiços perigosos), acenando para as pessoas ao seu redor. Embora a primeira 'aparição' tivesse sido, bem, reveladora, no momento em que ele deu um passo, ele tinha caído em seu elemento.

_Essa idiotice exibicionista não é tão ruim!_ James sorriu largamente, jogando um beijo para uma das Ravenclaw mais velha, cantando o Hino Nacional com prazer.

Os dois logo alcançaram a mesa principal, onde seus professores chocados estavam. Dançando até a mesa, Remus educadamente ofereceu sua mão livre para a Professora Sprout, que aceitou com uma risadinha, enquanto James bravamente oferecia sua mão para o diretor.

"SENHOR POTTER! SENHOR LUPIN! O que, em nome de Merlin, vocês acham que estão fazendo? Eu esperaria esse tipo de comportamento do senhor, senhor Potter, mas, Senhor Lu— Albus? Albus!" McGonagall chamou, parando em choque, enquanto Dumbledore se erguia, tirando as roupas rapidamente, até que sobrasse apenas um par de boxers laranja. Aceitando a mão de James, ele os guiou pelo corredor, em uma combinação não usual de foxtrote e riverdance¹, que James não conseguia copiar completamente.

No momento em que Remus chegou ao final do corredor com a Professora Sprout, um suspiro de alívio escapou por seus lábios, e com um beijo rápido na mão dela, passou pelas portas principais agradecidamente.

"Parabéns." Remus se virou ao ouvir a voz de Sirius, sorrindo ao ver o garoto segurando um grande robe aberto para ele. "Um show agradável, Messer Moony"

"Oh, obrigado, Messer Padfoot." Remus sorriu, entrando no alcançe do robe e deixando Sirius o passar ao redor de seu corpo, antes de enlaçá-lo em um abraço confortável.

"É uma pena que o público não teve a chance de apreciá-lo em toda sua glória." Sirius sorriu largamente, puxando o outro adolescente sorridente ainda mais para si. "Teria sido uma boa visão. Mas também, você é muito arrebatador nu, e deus sabe que a bruxa da Lily teve muitas dificuldades em manter as patinhas feias dela longe de você desse modo."

"Encantador." Uma voz atrás de Remus disse monotonamente. Virando-se para ver o novo ocupante do cômodo, Remus sorriu carinhosamente para Lily. "Foi um show e tanto, senhor Lupin."

"Eu fico feliz que alguém tenha gostado." Remus bufou, apertando o robe apertadamente ao redor de seu corpo.

"Oh, Rem, não fique tão envergonhado!" Sirius riu, passando um braço pelos ombros de Remus e sorrindo contra a bochecha de seu parceiro. "Tudo o que você tinha que fazer era correr até lá nu! Simples!"

"Dançar, Sirius. Eu tive que dançar até lá." Remus murmurou, se afastando. "Eu gostaria de te ver tentar." Remus zombou, antes de reconhecer o brilho brincalhão nos olhos de Sirius. Afastando-se de Remus, Sirius tirou a gravata de seu pescoço, abrindo os primeiros botões de sua blusa, antes de passá-la pela cabeça. "Padfoot..."

"Seu desejo, Messer Moony, é meu comando." Sirius sorriu largamente, deixando um suave beijo nos lábios de seu novo parceiro, antes de tirar a calça e a boxer, esgueirando-se para dentro do salão principal frivolamente.

Jogando as mãos para cima, Sirius se juntou a James em sua dança com Dumbledore, os passos ficando cada vez mais complicados enquanto a música continuava.

"Bem." Lily murmurou, olhando criticamente para Sirius, um brilho divertido em seus olhos. "Eu posso ver o que te atraiu a ele, Remus."

"Eu preciso me preocupar com você roubando Sirius de mim? E eu aqui, achando que podia te considerar fora das fãs adoradoras dele..."

"Oh, não tema, Remus." Lily girou os olhos, pousando uma mão no braço de Remus, enquanto ela continuava secamente. "Minhas patinhas feias pertencem apenas a você."

"É claro que pertencem." Remus sorriu de volta, antes de duas vozes agudas interromperem seus pensamentos.

"Oi! Moony! Sai de perto da minha mulher!" James gritou da porta aberta, apontando um dedo acusatório para Remus.

"Evans! Tire suas patinhas feias de Moony!" Sirius latiu simultaneamente, olhando feio para a ruiva. "Verdade seja dita, Prongs, sua garota não saca uma dica?"

"Minha garota! E o seu garoto? Ele está lá sendo todo charmoso e se insinuando..." James respondeu, não parando a complexa dança que os três tinham se acostumado.

"Senhores, abaixem suas vozes nesse momento!" McGonagall irrompeu pelos corredores na direção dos meninos, seu rosto pálido em fúria, enquanto seus olhos pareciam variar entre hilaridade e raiva, sua varinha quase escapando do aperto forte de seus dedos. "Isso é uma escola, não um estádio de Quidditch! Tenham algum decoro!"

"Minnie!" James chamou, dançando para longe de Dumbledore e na direção da professora de Transfiguração.

"Nós achamos que você nunca ia se juntar a nós!" Sirius continuou, dançando na direção do outro lado dela. Minerva girou, enquanto os dois a circulavam, tentando decidiu qual deles era uma ameaça maior e, portanto, precisava da atenção de sua varinha.

Quando ela apontou a varinha decisivamente para James, Sirius surgiu de trás dela, arrancando a varinha de sua mão. "Você pode furar o olho de alguém com isso!" Sirius sorriu, jogando a varinha nas mãos de Amos Diggory, enquanto ele continuava sua brincadeira ao redor da professora.

McGonagall ignorou Sirius, ao invés focando sua atenção no diretor. "Albus! Albus, você deve parar neste instante!"

"Às vezes, Minerva, deve-se deixar a insanidade ter sua vez." Dumbledore disse, aplaudindo convictamente, enquanto Sirius e James seguravam os lados opostos do xale de McGonagall, usando-a como a bandeira temporária da brincadeira. "Na Grécia antiga, os Muggle costumavam praticar os esportes nus, para mostrar autoridade. Altamente interessante que, milhares de anos mais tarde, dois adolescentes bruxos consigam encontrar alegria em atividade similar, não acha?"

"Mas... As crianças!" Ela respondeu, tentando se livrar de seu xale.

"No momento em que as partes íntimas do senhor Potter foram reveladas, Feitiços Anti Profanação garantiram que ninguém com menos de 17 anos pudesse ver algo que não deveriam." Dumbledore sorriu, seus olhos brilhando, enquanto McGonagall o encarava. "Não se preocupe, eles ficarão sem energia logo."

"Preciosa flor de Lírio!" James chamou, continuando sua dança. "Você não vai se juntar a mim nessa exibição maravilhosamente primitiva?" James perguntou, soltando o xale e dançando na direção da porta principal. "A falta de roupa é bastante libertador!" ele terminou, oferecendo uma mão para ela.

"Nos seus sonhos, Potter." Lily zombou, embora um pequeno sorriso tenha se formado em seus lábios, enquanto ela aceitava a mão oferecida. James ergueu sua mão, fazendo-a girar uma vez, antes de guiá-la para a pista de dança temporária.

"O que...?" Remus se virou, vendo um cansado Peter parado atrás de si. Peter arrastou os pés para frente, observando com confusão enquanto um James nu dançava com Lily; um igualmente nu Sirius arrastava McGonagall pela pista de dança, e Dumbledore estava mais para o lado, batendo palmas no ritmo da música. "Sabe o quê? Eu nem quero saber. Eu os deixo sozinhos por dois dias... Me acorde quando... _Isso_... terminar."

"Eu tenho a impressão que você vai dormir por um longo tempo, Pete." Remus sorriu, enquanto Sirius disparava em sua direção, capturando os lábios de Remus em um beijo rápido e apaixonado. Línguas se enrolaram por um momento, ambos se deixando levar pelo abraço. Remus se afastou lentamente, ainda dentro do abraço de Sirius, enquanto se virava para um Peter extremamente chocado. "Um longo, longo, _longo_ tempo."

**FIM**

-x—

¹ **Riverdance** (que em português seria 'dança do rio') é um espetáculo de sapateado irlandês, reconhecido pelo rápido movimento de pernas dos dançarinos e aparente imobilidade da cintura para cima.

-x—

N/T: Bom, é isso! Aí está o final maluco de uma fic maluca! Ahá! –Q

De todo modo, espero que tenham gostado dessa fic tanto quanto eu gostei de traduzir. Peço milhares de desculpas por qualquer erro de betagem, pedaços confusos, etc, etc, etc., por qualquer demora não justificada e tudo o mais que tenha causando alguma inconveniência para meus leitores gatinhos.

Enfim, muito obrigada por perderem seu tempo lendo e comentando. Ou só lendo, vai saber.

Mais uma vez, obrigada e (quem sabe) até a próxima tradução. 


End file.
